Shinigami
by Naru-L
Summary: Todos apenas pensam que os yokais se extinguiram, isso até que uma jovem resolve descobrir a verdade. Terão eles se transformado em outra coisa? Algo tão irreal quanto as antigas lendas contam? ( Capítulo 4 Finalmente...ONLINE)
1. Prólogo

**_Sumário -Todos apenas pensam que os yokais se extinguiram, isso até que uma jovem resolve descobrir a verdade. Terão eles se transformado em outra coisa? Algo tão irreal quanto as antigas lendas contam?_**

**__**

**_Shinigami_**

**__**

**__**

**_Prólogo_**

**__**

****

**_Shiniagamis são o que chamamos de anjos da morte. Seres que vêm a Terra para buscar as almas dos que estão para morrer._**

****

**_Dependendo do 'alvo', como somos chamados por eles, nosso encontro pode ser curto ou duradouro._**

****

**_Por obra do destino o meu encontro com a morte durou alguns anos, sei que muitos me consideraram apenas um velho louco pelo que eu sempre disse, mas a verdade é que apesar de muitas vezes ter me deixado levar por meus sonhos com o que todos chama de 'lendas' este é real._**

****

**_Não me importo se por quebrar nosso acordo for condenado a uma pós-vida de castigos, espero que para o lugar que eu for os deuses sejam bondosos. Um eterno pesquisador como eu não podia deixar passar a chance de registrara prova do que sempre busquei._**

****

**_Não quero que se preocupe comigo depois de minha partida. Tenha a certeza, minha estimada neta, que estarei no lugar que merecer. Apesar do que todos pensam que aqui, essa vida terrena, seja o melhor que existe... por todos os conhecimentos que adquiri com meu amigo ( se é que posso chamá-lo assim ) Shinigami fizeram com que eu entendesse que há um plano muito maior para todos nós do que essa simples e mundana vida terrena. _**

****

**_Posso em um primeiro momento ter feito todas essas gravações como intuito de provar que minhas teorias como todos os outros dizem. Acho que depois de uma vida inteira lutando estava cansado do desrespeito dos mais jovens e até mesmo daqueles que estudaram comigo. _**

****

**_Mas, como passar dos anos, todas as minhas convicções foram mudadas. Quem acreditaria que um ex-yokai pudesse fazer um ser humano mortal entender seus sentimentos. Quem diria que um Shinigami, um temido anjo da morte ensinaria a um mortal o valioso sentido da vida._**

****

**_Se levo comigo algum arrependimento é de tê-lo enganado para que você pudesse ter a mesma chance que eu enquanto ainda é jovem o suficiente para aproveitá-la. Enganei aquele que se mostrou meu maior amigo para que você não sofresse. Espero sinceramente que ele me perdoe quando tomar conhecimento do ato que cometi._**

****

**_Você, minha adorada neta é tudo o que restou de família para este velho tolo que passou toda a vida procurando sonhos sem se prender a realidade e apesar de lhe desejar todo o sucesso do mundo naquilo que você decidir buscar, não desejo que você tenha o mesmo fim que eu._**

****

**_Não derrame lágrimas desnecessárias por mim, apenas viva sua vida aproveitando deste simples legado que me esforcei para lhe deixar. Tenha a certeza que um dia voltaremos a nos encontrar, só espero que isso ainda demore muitos anos, por mais que saiba que sentirei sua falta não quero que sua vida seja abreviada por isso._**

****

**_Adeus, minha preciosa neta... Ou talvez seja melhor apenas dizer até o dia em que voltaremos a nos reencontrar._**

****

**_De seu velho e, por muitos considerado, louco av_**

****

****

**_Kaiyo Shinwa_**

A garota olhou mais uma vez para a carta em suas mãos sem poder acreditar no que seus olhos lhe mostravam. Já fazia tantos anos que se distanciara de seu avô e de repente ele morria e lhe deixava uma herança... Não, um **_legado_** como ele mesmo tinha chamado. A vida é mesmo cheia de surpresas.

Olhou em volta do empoeirado escritório e suspirou. Não podia acreditar a que ponto o velho havia chegado para convencer os outros de suas teorias. Abriu o cofre atrás do quadro, como tantas vezes o tinha visto fazer quando não passava de uma criança e olhou para as várias caixas de fitas cuidadosamente guardas ali. Sem poder evitar que uma ponta de tristeza atingisse seu coração ela pegou um dos muitos diários ali guardados e o folheou com um sorriso saudoso nos lábios ao ver a conhecida caligrafia.

Lançou mais um olhar para a carta que lera a alguns momentos atrás e decidiu que ao menos lhe daria o beneficio da duvida. Não tinha muito a fazer enquanto não arrumasse um emprego fixo na faculdade e poderia passar o tempo entretida com as _'lendas'_ que seu avô tanto gostava de contar. Se não lhe trouxesse algum bem, mal também não faria.

Fechou o cofre em um movimento decidido, já era muito tarde e naquele momento nada poderia fazer. Mesmo que nunca tivesse dito com palavras ela o amava como se fosse um segundo pai. Como poderia ser diferente se ele a havia criado desde que tinha cinco anos de idade?

Sempre pensara que ele apenas tolerava sua presença, mas aquela carta lhe mostrava uma realidade diferente. Ele apenas tinha sido um homem comum, que errara e não tivera tem pó suficiente para consertá-los.

Arrumou as coisas rapidamente no lugar e começou a sair. Ao menos isso tudo a faria aproximar-se mais do velho Kaiyo Shinwa, ou no mínimo fazer com que o entendesse mais. Deu um ultimo sorriso enquanto fechava a porta do escritório. Ao menos seu avô estava certo em um ponto.

A morte não precisava ser o fim de tudo, se você soubesse como encará-la podia ser apenas um novo recomeço.

* * *

****

**Pequeno dicionário necessário para os próximos capítulos XD**

**__**

**_JuOhCho_**_ - Um tipo de organização governamental que tem como responsabilidade localizar os mortos. Existem várias subdivisões em cada cidade ou distrito._

**_Shokan_**_ - Uma divisão que lida com a convocação dos mortos à corte_

**__**

**_EnmaDaiOh_**_ - O diretor de JuOhChou._

**_Shinigami_**_ - deus da morte_

**_GuShoShin_**_ - Os deuses que registram as boas e más ações das pessoas._

**_Kiseki_**_ - A lista de pessoas que devem morrer._

**_Meifu_**_ - Terra dos mortos._

**_N.A. – Oi minna,_**

****

**_Não vou comentar estar começando outra fics com tantas para terminar. Idéias são coisas irresistíveis para mim._**

****

**_Essas definições acima e que estarei usando foram tiradas do Anime Yami no Matsuei. Não será um crossover ou adaptação, apenas me apaixonei pela idéia de retratar Shinigamis e minha louca mente achou um ponto de conexão entre Yokais e Shinigamis._**

****

**_Eu sei, o prólogo é pequeno, mas juro que os outros capítulos serão maiores e sinto informar que algumas coisas ( na verdade todas ) apenas serão entendidas com o passar do tempo._**

****

**_Ok, sou má XD_**

****

**_Ah, o casal principal será Rin/Sesshy. Talvez crise de consciência por " A Sombra de um Pecado" , farei algo mais simpático dessa vez com esse casal._**

****

**_O primeiro capítulo está quase pronto, mas terei que revisá-lo antes. Não posso deixar confuso demais ne? XDD_**

****

**_Deixem suas opiniões ( Juro que me sinto um locutor quando escrevo essa frase ), prólogos são sempre mais importantes ( não que eu não goste de receber reviews em todos os capítulos :P ) porque é sempre mais frágil._**

****

**_Essa nota ficou ridiculamente grande para um primeiro capítulo, vou ali logo ali me matar depois de postar T-T_**

****

**_Espero que gostem :D_**

****

**_Kissus e ja ne,_**

****

**_Naru_**


	2. Capítulo 1

**_Capítulo 1_**

****

**===== Um ano depois =====**

****

**_Os poderosos yokais foram banidos da face da Terra em um " curto" período de 500 anos. Hoje não passam de lendas, histórias que os pais contam para tentar disciplinar os filhos._**

****

**_Sempre me perguntei se meio milênio não era um espaço muito curto para que toda uma raça fosse banida da face da Terra... Por algum tempo pensei que tudo não passava de divagações infantis... Quem aqui pode garantir que não teve medo de um monstro que vive no armário ou embaixo da cama?_**

- Não posso evitar rir dos tolos mortais que acreditam que realmente puderam acabar conosco... – O primeiro rapaz estreitou os olhos - E que conversa é essa de nos comparar a monstros de armários?

- Cale-se, idiota. – O rapaz da direita murmurou para seu companheiro – Não percebe que é assim que tudo foi planejado?

**_É muito cômodo para nós simplesmente acreditarmos que as histórias fantasiosas que nossos pais e avós contavam não passam disso... Lendas. Mas, a verdade é muito mais cruel e assustadora..._**

****

**_Mesmo nas histórias infantis contadas por nossos antepassados ou escritas em pergaminhos antigos ou novíssimos livros de lendas, é fato comprovado o instinto assassino desses seres._**

****

**_Não posso negar que cheguei a considerar a hipótese de que eles houvessem se matado. Sua natureza violenta, a ganância poderia tê-los levado a extinguir a própria espécie. _**

****

**_Mas, pensar que simplesmente mataram uns aos outros é muito simples... fácil demais, na minha opinião. Apenas uma desculpa para acalmar nossas consciências e não mais pensarmos no que realmente aconteceu._**

- Por que fomos mandados aqui assistir a isso? – O primeiro rapaz perguntou novamente fazendo com que seu parceiro lançasse um olhar irritado em sua direção antes de voltar a atenção a garota que continuava a remexer em papéis consultando dados antes de falar. – Não ouse olhar para mim desse modo, Sesshoumaru. Sabe muito bem que isso não é o bastante para me calar.

- Vamos colocar de outro modo, então... – O rapaz levantou uma sobrancelha e continuou a falar no mesmo tom baixo e sem emoção que sempre utilizava – Ou você cala sua maldita boca ou vou matá-lo... – Estreitou os olhos ao ver o sorriso que se formou nos lábios do irmão – Novamente.

- Feh! – O segundo rapaz cruzou os braços na mesma posição indiferente que adquiria todas as vezes que se sentia acuado e se calou. Sabia que o irmão não teria coragem de matá-lo realmente, mas não estava disposto a ficar em confinamento por estar machucado demais para cumprir suas funções... Ao menos não novamente.

**_Segundo minhas pesquisas os yokais não foram extintos e apenas sofreram uma espécie de mutação... _**

Sesshoumaru olhou para a garota interessado e sorriu, quase que imperceptivelmente, ao ver o irmão fazer o mesmo ao ouvir o que a garota acabara de pronunciar.

**_É comprovado que muitas pessoas tem a visão de um "anjo" antes de morrerem. Muitas vezes, esses anjos as acompanham por um certo período de tempo, antes da morte, até que elas se acostumem com a idéia de fazerem a " passagem" para o outro mundo calmamente._**

- Ela está falando de nós...

- Cale-se, InuYasha.

**_Shinigamis_****_... Era assim que meu avô costumava chamá-los e..._**

- Seu avô era um velho louco. – Um dos cientistas que estavam sentados na primeira fileira do grande teatro falou secamente – Pensamos ter vindo aqui para ouvir sobre uma pesquisa séria e não sobre um apanhado de lendas que você...

- Eu ainda não terminei de expor minhas idéias, Sensei. E agradeceria se ouvisse o que tenho a dizer até o fim antes de se pronunciar. – A garota falou calmamente, sem se importar com a censura e troça que ouvia dos companheiros.

- Não somos obrigados a permanecer aqui ouvindo suas loucuras.

– O que estou tentando expor é algo baseado em pesquisa real e não histórias que criei em minha mente

- Não lembro de ter dito que as criou, apenas que deu ouvidos ao que um velho moribundo que nunca falou nada além de mentiras em toda sua vida disse em seu leito de morte.

- Eu agradeceria se não se referisse a minha família desse modo. – A garota estreitou os olhos castanhos. Um brilho perigoso passou por eles o que chamou a atenção dos dois rapazes sentados no fundo do auditório – Não é obrigado a ficar aqui e realmente suas opiniões não são importantes para mim.

- Ela tem coragem.

- Cale-se. – Sesshoumaru murmurou sem desviar os olhos da garota.

- Está nos expulsando de sua _'sessão de lendas'_? – O velho cientista falou em tom sarcástico e olhou para seus companheiros em busca de apoio – Julga-se mesmo tão importante a ponto de poder nos dispensar?

- Não expulsei ninguém... – Ela sorriu docemente e ajeitou os óculos que escorregavam a todo momento – O senhor mesmo disse que não estava disposto a ouvir minhas histórias... apenas estou lhe dando permissão para fazer o que quiser, Sensei.

- Pirralha abusada. – O velho bufou enquanto pegava sua maleta e paletó da cadeira a seu lado – Acha que pode falar com um superior assim e ainda continuar a ser ouvida? – Lançou um olhar irritado para a garota que continuava a sorrir calmamente – Se eu vou todos vão.

- Assim como disse não ser obrigado a permanecer aqui, não acredito que tenha o direito de arrancar pessoas interessadas em ouvir minha teoria, Sensei.

- Eu não preciso obrigar ninguém. Todos têm o bom senso de perceber alguém buscando sucesso em bobagens folclóricas quando vêem uma. - O velho sorriu para a garota de modo confiante antes de olhar em volta – Vamos, amigos. Não temos que ouvir as bobagens de um velho louco da boca de uma jovem abalada por sua morte. – O sorriso se apagou de seu rosto ao ver todos desviarem os olhos e continuarem em seus lugares, ignorando-o. – Façam como quiserem. Só não venham reclamar para mim quando descobrirem que perderam seu tempo ouvindo**_ lendas_** e não **_fatos_.**

A garota sorriu internamente enquanto observava seu antigo professor sair do teatro contrariado. Olhou em volta satisfeita por ver que ainda tinha a atenção de todos e baixou a cabeça procurando o ponto em que tinha parado em sua explanação.

- Acho que podemos continuar agora... – Ela arrumou os óculos mais uma vez antes de continuar. – **_Meu avô os chamava de Shinigami... Deuses da morte, encarregados de virem buscar a alma das pessoas que tinham cumprido sua missão na Terra. Eles têm poderes maiores do que humanos e uma aparência diferente de nós, apesar de poderem se disfarçar quase que perfeitamente a maior parte do tempo..._**

- Gosto mais dela agora que expulsou aquele velho.

- Você precisa aprender a ter mais respeito com os mais velhos, InuYasha. – Sesshoumaru lançou um ultimo olhar para a garota que continuava a falar animadamente de suas teorias antes de levantar. – Vamos.

- Pensei que tínhamos vindo buscar a garota... – InuYasha levantou rapidamente para seguir o irmão – Ou ao menos apagar sua memória, ela sabe demais sobre nós para continuar...

- Não, InuYasha. – Sesshoumaru saiu do auditório disfarçadamente sendo seguido pelo irmão – A garota continuará a contar sobre nós.

- Mas, eu pensei...

- Pensou errado. – Ele examinou o saguão até reconhecer a figura masculina parada na porta de uma das muitas salas no final do corredor - O _'velho'_, como você mesmo disse, é nosso alvo dessa vez.

- Mas, a garota – InuYasha estreitou os olhos – Por que me obrigou a assistir aquela palestra chata se não tínhamos nada com a garota?

- Chegamos adiantados... – Ele deu de ombros caminhando na direção do "alvo" – E pensei que um pouco de cultura não lhe faria mal.

- Maldito seja você e sua cultura inútil.

Sesshoumaru sorriu ao notar a irritação do irmão e deixou que ele passasse a sua frente. A garota e suas "teorias" teriam que esperar até que terminassem aquela missão. Ela também era um "alvo", mas seu nome ainda não fazia parte do **_Kiseki_**.

**===== 0 =====**

- Por que não podemos simplesmente levá-lo? – O rapaz mais novo perguntou, pelo que deveria ser a milionésima vez em apenas três dias, fazendo com que o irmão girasse os olhos – Estou entediado.

- E eu aborrecido com suas perguntas repetitivas e constantes.

- Se você respondesse eu não continuaria a perguntar

- Se eu soubesse que você pararia de perguntar responderia.

- Dane-se, idiota.

- Cale-se, estúpido. – Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos e examinou o _'alvo' _novamente, por sorte não tinha percebido a presença dos dois. – Não podemos simplesmente levá-lo. Sabe que a '_hora dele' _é apenas daqui a duas semanas.

- Vamos embora e voltamos daqui a duas semanas.

- Não podemos. – Ele apontou para o velho que conversava com dois alunos sem esconder o ar superior ao corrigi-los – Este vai dar trabalho, é apegado demais a esse mundo e a tudo o que tem aqui para concordar em deixá-lo pacificamente.

- Se eu o fizer aceitar, podemos levá-lo hoje? – InuYasha perguntou esperançoso e deu um passo na direção do _'alvo_'.

- Não! – Sesshoumaru suspirou exasperado e colocou a mão no ombro do irmão para impedi-lo de se mover – Vou te dar outro serviço enquanto cuido dele.

- Você sabe que não podemos nos separar... – InuYasha falou duvidoso – Se **_Ela_** nos descobrir...

- **_Ela_** está a par do que temos que fazer aqui, não se preocupe.

- Então, você apenas me manteve a seu lado esses dias para... – Estreitou os olhos – Me torturar?

- Não posso negar que foi divertido vê-lo bufar por não ter o que fazer além de observar os hábitos sedentários daquele velho, mas ... – Sesshoumaru deu um meio sorriso ao ver a carranca do irmão – Eu precisava me certificar de que não faria nenhuma besteira se ficasse sozinho.

- Eu não faço besteiras.

- Claro que não... – Sesshoumaru colocou a mão no bolso procurando pelo pedaço de papel com as informações que tinha pego com os GuShoShin antes de virem a Terra.

- Outro _'alvo'_? Estão economizando _'viagens'_ agora?

- Aquelas aulas de etiqueta que nossa mãe queria lhe dar realmente fazem falta.

- Boas maneiras são para bichas.

- Eu participei dessas aulas. – Sesshoumaru levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Preciso comentar? – InuYasha sorriu ao ver o irmão estreitar os olhos perigosamente e amassar o pedaço de papel em uma tentativa de tentar se controlar.

- Você está mesmo querendo experiênciar a morte novamente, InuYasha.

- _'Sobrevivi'_ primeira tentativa não foi?

- Isso é um desafio?

- Isso é um fato!

Os dois irmãos travaram uma batalha de olhares e rosnados, quase que inaudíveis, por alguns momentos até que uma nuvem azul apareceu sobre suas cabeças e uma voz infantil foi ouvida.

- Ei, idiotas!?

- O que acha que está fazendo aqui, Shippou?

- Maldito Kistsune sempre estragando minha diversão – InuYasha suspirou, controlando a vontade de bater no pequeno yokai.

- **_Ela_** mandou que eu viesse auxiliar vocês.

- Não precisamos de ajuda, volte para suas tarefas habituais. – Sesshoumaru fez um gesto com a mão como se pudesse afastar o yokai do mesmo modo que se livra de uma mosca indesejável.

- Não precisam? – Shippou cruzou os braços flutuando entre os dois irmãos com um sorriso presunçoso nos lábios infantis.

- Não precisamos. – Os irmãos responderam em uníssono.

- Entendo... – O sorriso alargou-se em seus lábios enquanto ele apontava para um ponto atrás dos dois Shinigamis – Então onde está seu _'alvo'_?

Os dois viraram quase que simultaneamente apenas para encontrar o local onde o velho professor tinha estado falando pomposamente com alguns colegas até minutos atrás para encontrá-lo vazio.

- Bela hora para o _'alvo'_ começar a se mover. – Sesshoumaru quase suspirou enquanto vasculhava o local com os olhos em busca da figura conhecida.

- Eu disse para você me deixar matá-lo, mas.... nããããããoooo – InuYasha cruzou os braços contrariado e imitou o irmão – _"Temos que fazer tudo pelas regras"..._ Idiota!

- Não está ajudando, InuYasha.

Shippou levantou uma sobrancelha olhando para os dois discutindo e foi baixando no ar até que seus pés tocassem o chão. Bateu o pé no chão em um gesto de impaciência e estreitou os pequenos olhos irritado quando eles continuaram a ignorar sua presença.

- Idiotas... Não passam de **_dois, super crescido, idiotas_** – Caminhou até InuYasha e calma e furtivamente retirou o pedaço de papel com instruções de sua mão – e pensar que eu ainda tentei discutir com **_Ela_** sobre precisar de uma _'ajuda extra'_ nessa missão... – Continuou murmurando para si mesmo enquanto levitava novamente. – Ei, palhaços. – Pairou sobre suas cabeças e quando nem assim conseguiu atenção, aplicou um pequeno soco na nuca de cada um – Vou cuidar disso – Balançou o papel na frente dos dois e subiu mais um pouco no ar quando notou o brilho perigoso nos quase idênticos pares de olhos dourados. – Localizem o _'alvo'_.

- Como ele pegou aquilo? – Sesshoumaru perguntou irritado massageando o local atingido – Pensei ter entregado a você.

- Ele roubou de mim... – InuYasha estreitou os olhos não comentando o galo que se formara em sua cabeça – Aquele pequeno ladrão...

- Você é um idiota.

- Idiota é você por ter dado aquele papel para mim.

- Então admite que é um pobre ser desprovido de inteligência e incapaz de realizar a mais simples das tarefas sem ajuda?

Os dois se encararam com raiva e abriram a boca ao mesmo tempo quando a nuvem azul voltou a aparecer.

- Procurem o _'alvo'_, idiotas! – A voz aguda ainda ressoava no ambiente quando a nuvem com o pequeno yokai voltou a desaparecer.

- Podemos matá-lo? – InuYasha sorriu maldosamente com os pensamentos – Lenta e dolorosamente... ninguém sentiria falta. Existem tantos ajudantes naquela biblioteca...

- Está errado. – Sesshoumaru limpou um pó invisível da roupa antes de começar a caminhar pelo infindável corredor, seus instintos lhe diziam que o velho tinha entrado em uma daquelas salas para se gabar novamente com outro pobre aluno. – **_Ela_** notaria e você sabe disso.

- Droga, eu não deveria falar sobre meus planos contra aquela bola de pêlos inútil em voz alta. – InuYasha murmurou para si mesmo enquanto seguia o irmão distraidamente – Estarei mais do que morto novamente se **_Ela_** ouvir.

- Não deveria sequer pensar... – Sesshoumaru olhou pela pequena janela de vidro da porta e girou os olhos quando não encontrou o velho professor novamente – Sabe que **_Ela_** pode ler pensamentos ás vezes.

- Nem quero pensar no que vou ter que suportar se **_Ela_** descobrir...

- Qual foi mesmo seu castigo da última vez? – Sesshoumaru olhou por mais duas portas antes de parar esperando pelo irmão.

- **_Ela_** me presenteou com um novo parceiro. – InuYasha falou desanimado.

- Você está comigo a pelo menos duzentos anos. – Ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

- Para você ver como os castigos **_Dela_** são duradouros...

**===== 0 =====**

- O velho voltou? – Shippou apareceu atrás dos dois irmãos – A casa está escura, será que... Ei! O que acha que –

- Cale-se, pirralho. – InuYasha pegou o pequeno yokai pelo pescoço e olhou perigosamente em sua direção – Quem disse que você pode ficar aparecendo do nada? Vai acabar estragando nosso disfarce.

- Não devia fazer isso com ele, InuYasha... – Sesshoumaru levantou uma sobrancelha ao olhar para os dois. Seu irmão tinha um sorriso maldoso nos lábios enquanto continuava a segurar o pequeno kitsune que lutava para se libertar.

- Não me importo com o castigo, ao menos terei a satisfação de saber que vou me livrar desse pequeno inútil...

- Ele está com as informações do outro caso, InuYasha... – Ele suspirou - Não pode matá-lo... – Viu Shippou sorrir vitorioso quando o irmão diminui a pressão em seu pescoço e sorriu maldosamente – Ao menos ainda não...

- Ei!

- Legal – InuYasha segurou o kitsune pelo rabo e o chacoalhou até que o conteúdo de seus bolsos caísse no chão – Como você guarda porcaria... – Jogou o garoto contra a cerca e abaixou recolhendo os papéis que continham as informações recolhidas durante a tarde.

Sesshoumaru suspirou e voltou os olhos para a frente da casa ao ver alguém caminhando.

- O _'alvo'_ chegou.

- Velho complicado – InuYasha bufou enquanto dobrava as folhas e as colocava no bolso – Como pode ter desaparecido desse modo durante toda a tarde?

- Não acredito que vieram esperá-lo em casa ... – Shippou cambaleou na direção dos dois ainda meio atordoado – Eu vivo dizendo que vocês são inúteis...

- Cale a boca ou será morto por um dos _'inúteis'_.

- Droga, Sesshoumaru... – Shippou estremeceu ao notar o brilho assassino nos olhos normalmente frios do rapaz – Você é mais assustador do que InuYasha.

- A perfeição se adquire com tempo e prática... – Ele murmurou voltando a atenção para o interior da casa, ignorando a risada de Shippou ou o rosnado baixo que veio da direção do irmão.

**===== 0 =====**

**== ==**

**_- Os Yokais foram transformados em Shinigamis...qual parte você ainda não entendeu?_**

****

**_- Você deveria apenas responder as minhas perguntas com sinceridade e não fazer outras...Temos um acordo, lembra?_**

****

**_- O que você quer saber? (suspiro cansado)_**

****

**_- Eu já repeti essa pergunta mais de uma vez. Quero saber COMO os yokais se transformaram em Shinigamis... Eles eram seres que adoravam guerrear..._**

****

**_- Nem todos._**

****

**_- Como passaram de monstros com instintos assassinos para "Anjos da Morte"?_**

****

**_- Você é mais burro do que imaginava. Sua resposta está na pergunta._**

****

**_- Desculpe, por minha inteligência não atingir o nível da sua, mas como pode ver sou apenas um reles mortal..._**

****

**_- Não parece claro que serem Shinigamis é uma espécie de castigo?_**

****

**_- Ter a vida eterna parece um castigo para você?_**

****

**_- Acredite. A "vida eterna" que você tanto busca é um castigo quando você finalmente a obtém._**

****

**_- Você é imortal, rapaz... Como pode achar que isso é um castigo?_**

****

**_- É um castigo assistir todos aqueles que você ama partirem antes que você... É um castigo ainda maior quando você tem que tirar a vida de alguém e assistir seus ente queridos chorando por ela._**

****

**_- Pensei que Yokais não tivessem sentimentos..._**

****

**_- Bem, imagine que isso é uma outra parte de nosso castigo._**

****

**_- Então, não se importaria com a vida eterna se não possuísse sentimentos?_**

****

**_- Não haveria vida eterna para mim se eu não possuísse sentimentos, velho._**

****

**_- Quer dizer que apenas quem tem sentimento é transformado em Shinigami?_**

****

**_- Apenas Yokais com sentimentos foram transformados em Shinigamis. ( suspiro novamente ) Você faz perguntas demais, velho... Sabe que é sua vez de jogar?_**

****

**_- Nossa conversa parece mais interessante._**

****

**_- Não para mim... É sua vez._**

****

****

**== ==**

A garota desligou o gravador com um sorriso nos lábios, seu avô podia ter sido um velho que adorava inventar histórias e preso demais a fantasias, mas não seria esperto o suficiente para montar todos aqueles diálogos. Guardou o gravador em uma caixa de sapatos, junto com as outras e levantou.

Não, apesar de sua reputação de _'caçador de lendas'_ ele nunca seria capaz de montar tudo aquilo.E mesmo que em uma louca hipótese ele tivesse realmente forjado todas aquelas fitas, onde conseguiria encontrar alguém para interpretá-la? A voz daquele rapaz mostrava tanta emoção e tristeza, isso não poderia ser forjado.

Afastou o quadro da parede e abriu o antigo cofre de seu avô, sorriu com saudade ao ver todas as caixas com fitas que continham conversas como aquela que estivera escutando. Ele deveria ter feito aquilo durante anos, sorriu novamente ao pensar no rapaz que conversava com seu avô em cada uma daquelas gravações. Depois da morte do velho Shinwa, ela tinha passado dias ouvindo aquelas _'conversas'_, primeiro chocada ao ponto que seu velho avô tinha chegado para provar suas loucas teorias e depois maravilhada pela possibilidade de que aquilo tudo pudesse ser real.

Fechou o cofre com um olhar decidido, não importa o que dissessem, continuaria com suas pesquisas e conseguiria provar que nem todas as teorias de seu avô eram loucuras de um velho aficionado em lendas.

Com um ultimo olhar saudoso ao escuro escritório que tinha permanecido ao velho Shinwa Kaiyo ela murmurou.

- Não se preocupe, vovô... Ainda encontrarei seu Yokai...

**===== 0 =====**

- Por favor, diga que podemos levá-lo agora...

- Não, InuYasha... – Sesshoumaru contou mentalmente até mil, aquilo estava realmente testando sua paciência – Vá procurar um graveto.

- Vai fazer uma fogueira no telhado do velho?

- Não. – Sesshoumaru sorriu inocentemente – Vou jogar o mais longe possível e quem sabe você se distraia por alguns dias procurando por ele.

- Vá para o inferno... não sou um maldito cachorro para você brincar de '_vá buscar o graveto'_ comigo.

- Bem, eu tentei... – Ele sorriu satisfeito e voltou sua atenção para o velho que continuava a fazer anotações – Não pode mais me atormentar por não tentar acabar com seu tédio.

- Maldito idiota... – InuYasha murmurou entre dentes – Por que não falamos com ele? O propósito de chegarmos mais cedo é convencermos as pessoas que devem nos seguir, não é?

- Tenha paciência, InuYasha.

- Uma semana já se passou... Uma LONGA e TEDIOSA semana.

- Ainda consigo acompanhar o passar dos dias, mas obrigado por me lembrar.

- Por que não posso me aproximar dele e convencê-lo a seguir o _'caminho da luz'_ quando a hora chegar?

- Porque se eu permitir que se aproxime provavelmente vai fazer com que a hora dele chegue mais rápido.

InuYasha apenas suspirou sem mais saber o que dizer para tentar convencer o irmão, seu desanimo era tanto que quase agradeceu quando viu a conhecida nuvem azul aparecer sobre suas cabeças e a irritante voz do pequeno yokai raposa.

- O que conseguiu dessa vez, Shippou? – Sesshoumaru perguntou desviando os olhos do interior da casa para o recém chegado.

- Descobri onde estão guardadas. – O menino sorriu e entregou um pequeno bloco de anotações – Um cofre na parede...escondido por um quadro... – Ele girou os olhos – Que coisa mais comum...

Sesshoumaru apenas sorriu e guardou o bloco em um dos bolsos da jaqueta. InuYasha suspirou novamente e olhou irritado para o garoto.

- Por que só ele tem tarefas divertidas?

- Ei! – Shippou pulou na cabeça de InuYasha ignorando o rosnado que escapou de seus lábios – Não pense que é divertido espionar os outros.

- Não pode ser pior do que estou fazendo... E saíadaminhacabeça, Bola de pêlo.

- Na verdade é bem parecido... – Ele ignorou a ordem do rapaz e sentou confortavelmente em sua cabeça fazendo com que InuYasha rosnasse mais alto e levantasse as mãos para pegá-lo pelo rabo novamente.

- Shippou saía daí e pare de brincar com meu irmão.

- Que pena, estava tão divertido – O pequeno yokais desapareceu pouco antes que InuYasha conseguisse pegá-lo e voltou a aparecer no ombro de Sesshoumaru – Tenho que ficar aqui fazendo nada com vocês agora?

- Não estamos _'fazendo nada'_, Shippou... – Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos voltando sua atenção para o garoto – E desça daí antes que eu resolva jogá-lo em algum lugar e mandar meu irmão _'pegá-lo'_.

- Pela ultima vez.... – InuYasha levantou mal humorado – Eu não brinco de _'pega'_ ou _' vá buscar o tronco, Tot_

- Vocês são muito mal humorados... – Shippou estreitou os infantis olhos azuis – Vou voltar para a biblioteca e volto quando tiverem algo para ser feito. – Suspirou quando nenhum dos dois lhe deu atenção e desapareceu em sua nuvem azul.

- Paz finalmente – InuYasha sorriu ajeitando-se para deitar no telhado.

- Você se esquece, querido irmão... – Sesshoumaru sorriu sarcasticamente – Que pode ter se livrado dele agora, mas vai ter que agüentá-lo novamente pela manhã...

- Pensarei nos problemas quando aparecerem – Ele resmungou fechando os olhos.

Sesshoumaru apenas sorriu enquanto esperava pacientemente que o _'alvo'_ adormecesse, não contara ao irmão, mas esse parecia o único momento que o velho professor se tornava mais flexível. Pegou o bloco de anotações que Shippou tinha lhe entregado e começou a ler as anotações com atenção, talvez isso fizesse o tempo passar mais depressa...

* * *

**_N.A. – Oi minna,_**

****

**_Vocês foram tão boazinhas deixando reviews naquele prólogo confuso, conseguiram baixar o meu nível de maldade._**

****

**_Esse é o primeiro capítulo, acho que dá para entender mais ou menos o que a história vai ser. ( Não muito, eu sei XD)_**

****

**_Arigatou pelas reviews - Kisamadesu, Polly-chan, Megawinsome, Dark-Sofy, Madam Spooky, Tici-chan, Leila Wood, CaHh Kinomoto, Lan Ayath, Rin-chan, Hell's Angel-Heaven's Demon._**

****

**_Muito, muito obrigada a todas e espero que gostem do começo da história :D_**

****

**_P.s – Devo dizer que passei a tarde inteira tentando publicar esse capítulo já que achei que aquele prólogo não tinha muito sentido sozinho, mas o destino pareceu não me permitir ser boa e só agora o voltou a aceitar uploads de documentos..._**

**_Voltarei a ser má...Dá muito menos trabalho XD_**

****

**_( Alguém_****_ notou como essa nota ficou menor que a do Prólogo? T-T )_**

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne,_**

****

**_Naru_**


	3. Capítulo 2

**_Capítulo 2_**

InuYasha e Sesshoumaru entraram no escritório do JuOhCho calmamente. Sesshoumaru caminhou diretamente para sua mesa ansioso em transferir as anotações ligeiramente confusas de Shippou para o seu arquivo pessoal. Claro que uma semana sem ter muito o que fazer durante o dia além de seguir o último _'alvo' _tinha lhe dado tempo o suficiente para organizar parcialmente as informações que o pequeno yokai tinha recolhido.

InuYasha sorriu ao abrir a gaveta de sua mesa, sua ansiedade era por um motivo bem diferente do irmão. Estava faminto e tudo em que podia pensar era comer todo aquele saboroso ramen que tinha comprado antes de retornarem. Não compreendia, e nem ousaria tentar, como o irmão tinha transformado aquele professor pomposo em um alvo calmo o suficiente para aceitar ser trazido pacificamente. Até onde sabia, apesar de terem passado duas tediosas semanas, a não ser pelos preciosos pequenos momentos em que torturara Shippou, na Terra só tinham realmente falado com o velho por três dias.

A muito custo havia escondido a surpresa quando o irmão tinha levantado do esconderijo e começado a caminhar em direção a porta da casa. Por mais que pensasse naquilo ainda não conseguia entender como Sesshoumaru transformava a mais impossível das missões em algo simples.

**=== Flashback===**

- Onde você vai? – InuYasha levantou uma sobrancelha vendo o irmão caminhar do mesmo modo calmo e confiante em direção a porta da casa do velho.

- Conversar com o _'alvo'_... – Sesshoumaru respondeu calmamente sem nem ao menos virar para olhar para o irmão. – O que lhe parece?

- Agora? – Ele levantou e começou a segui-lo sem ter outra opção.

- Sim.

- Sem mais nem menos?

- Sim. – O rapaz mais velho parou em frente à porta e calmamente tocou a campainha.

- Ele vai nos expulsar daqui, nem ao menos temos uma desculpa para estarmos—

- Você se preocupa demais com detalhes, InuYasha.

InuYasha abriu a boca para retrucar, mas voltou a fechá-la quando ouviu passos se aproximarem da porta antes que essa fosse aberta. Fechou os olhos prevendo insultos que não vieram e voltou a abri-los alguns minutos depois para encontrar o velho sorrindo na direção do irmão.

- Estava mesmo pensando quanto tempo mais demoraria até encontrá-lo realmente...

O _'alvo'_ abriu mais a porta para que os dois entrassem e se afastou dizendo que iria preparar um pouco de chá para que pudessem conversar civilizadamente. InuYasha suspirou e olhou para o irmão como se nunca o tivesse visto antes.

- Qual o problema agora, InuYasha?

- Não importa quantos séculos se passem eu nunca vou entender como você consegue fazer **_isso_** – Ele enfatizou a palavra fazendo um gesto com as mãos.

- A casa? – Sesshoumaru levantou uma sobrancelha antes de continuar ignorando a expressão do irmão – Seu tolo, não aprendeu que são desenhadas por arquitetos e construídas com tijolos por pedreiros e não por mim?

- Claro que não é a casa, seu infeliz... – Ele cruzou os braços na frente do peito e desviou os olhos para uma das janelas que mostrava o jardim, quando viu o pequeno sorriso nos lábios do irmão – Você me entendeu, não sei por quê tem sempre que me fazer passar por um completo idiota.

- Tédio.

- Nani?

- O tédio faz com que eu fique pensando em maneiras de humilhá-lo... – Sesshoumaru respondeu calmamente enquanto examinava as várias fotografias espalhadas em antigos porta-retratos de prata que estavam sobre uma das estantes – Tive tempo suficiente nessas ultimas semanas não acha?

InuYasha apenas murmurou um xingamento, calando-se quando percebeu a aproximação do velho.

**===0===**

InuYasha despertou de seus pensamentos quando um barulho de estática pode ser ouvido, fechou os olhos suspirando, esperando pela conhecida voz que viria a seguir.

- Sesshoumaru?... InuYasha? – Uma voz feminina pode ser ouvida em todo escritório o que fez com que todos os que estavam ali voltassem sua atenção para os dois rapazes – Apresentem-se em minha sala.

- Droga, **_Ela_** deve ter um radar... – InuYasha murmurou irritado – Estou com fome... vou comer antes de...

- AGORA, SEUS FOLGADOS!

- Acho que vai ter que continuar faminto, InuYasha. – Sesshoumaru suspirou enquanto puxava o irmão para o maior escritório que existia naquele andar. O único que possuía janelas também, ao menos janelas que tivessem algo interessante para ser visto através delas.

- Mas, nós acabamos de voltar... – InuYasha murmurou com lágrimas nos olhos enquanto se distanciavam da mesa e seu almoço – Quero comer algo!

- Diga isso a **_Ela_**, não a mim. – Ele abriu a porta e praticamente jogou o irmão em uma das cadeiras antes de fechá-la novamente. Olhou para a mulher a sua frente com uma expressão indiferente – Já temos um novo _'alvo'_?

- Nós acabamos de voltar... – InuYasha sentou direito na cadeira e olhou para a mulher com hostilidade mal disfarçada – Por que temos que voltar a Terra sem nem ao menos termos a chance de comer?

- Tem que parar de pensar com o estomago, InuYasha. – Ela suspirou exasperada e estreitou os olhos castanhos e frios para o rapaz mais novo que baixou a cabeça desanimado, ao que parecia continuaria sem comer por algum tempo.

Sesshoumaru sorriu internamente ao ver o irmão afundar na cadeira sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra, olhou para a mulher sentada a sua frente que desafiando todas as regras continuava com a mesma aparência por quase quinhentos anos. O rosto continuava com o mesmo contorno firme e delicado, os cabelos negros e longos presos em um rabo de cavalo baixo que descia por suas costas até pouco abaixo da cintura e a mesma expressão fria e inexpressiva. Embora não mais usasse as roupas características de uma sacerdotisa ainda possuía aquela aura de poder e com certeza os séculos não tinham ajudado a tornarem-na uma _'pessoa real'_. Quantas vezes olhara para ela e duvidara que fosse realmente humana?

A única humana que tinha recebido a punição junto com os yokais... Kikyou. Com certeza merecia a posição elevada com que tinha sido _'presenteada'_ quando o destino os tinha selado nessa dimensão separada e ao mesmo tempo tão perto do mundo que conheciam. A única das três irmãs que guardavam a Shikon no Tama que tinha sobrevivido. Não mais recordava quanto tempo havia se passado até que compreendesse o porque dela ter sido punida junto com os yokais que, contrariando sua própria natureza, possuíam sentimentos.

Kikyou contrariara sua própria raça não possuindo sentimentos. Essa era a razão de estar ali com eles e por isso tinha recebido o cargo mais alto daquele departamento. Quem melhor que alguém sem sentimentos para comandar os Shinigamis?

- Eu seria uma pessoa tão mais feliz se vocês inúteis prestassem atenção enquanto estou falando...

Sesshoumaru piscou espantando os pensamentos e voltou a atenção a garota, sentada a sua mesa e tamborilando as perfeitas unhas sobre a mesa. Contendo um suspiro irritado por estar perdendo seu precioso tempo naquela conversa inútil ao invés de voltar as suas anotações sentou na cadeira ao lado do irmão sem dizer uma palavra, sabia que aquilo apenas estenderia aquela _'reunião'_ desnecessária.

- Estou com fome demais para prestar atenção em algo além do meu estomago roncando... – InuYasha murmurou deprimido.

Sesshoumaru fechou os olhos ao ver Kikyou estreitar os olhos irritada, quando seu irmão idiota iria entender que Kikyou tinha o mesmo tipo de _'poderes' _que eles? Ao ver o sorriso satisfeito nos lábios do irmão percebeu que ele tinha feito aquilo propositalmente. Girou os olhos pensando que InuYasha deveria ter algum tipo de prazer mórbido em irritar a garota mesmo sabendo que seria castigado depois.

- Agradeça aos deuses por eu estar de bom humor, InuYasha... – Kikyou ignorou o suspiro do rapaz que esfregava o estomago com um ar desanimado voltando sua atenção aos papéis de sobre a mesa – Vocês terão alguns dias de _'descanso'_...

- Por que você mudou o tom de voz para dizer descanso? – InuYasha estreitou os olhos desconfiado e a garota apenas o ignorou continuando a falar como se não tivesse sido interrompida.

- Irão trabalhar com Shippou na biblioteca...

- Trabalho de pesquisa? – InuYasha quase gritou e mesmo assim Kikyou continuou a ignorá-lo. Sesshoumaru apenas fechou as mãos controlando a vontade de estrangular o irmão.

- E devo avisar que se ALGUÉM sequer esbarrar nele vai ter uma _'conversa especial'_ comigo... – Ela sorriu calmamente para InuYasha – Uma longa e instrutiva conversa...

- Por que está me castigando? Eu não fiz nada com a bola de pelos—

- Shippou. – Kikyou o corrigiu calmamente.

- Eu não fiz nada com **_SHIPPOU_** dessa vez. – Ele completou enfatizando o nome do pequeno yokai com evidente desgosto na voz.

- Tenham uma ótima semana na biblioteca... – Ela baixou a cabeça para os documentos e fez um sinal para que deixassem a sala.

InuYasha abriu a boca para protestar, mas o irmão foi mais rápido e antes que pudesse emitir qualquer som tinha colocado a mão sobre sua boca e o fizera levantar da cadeira arrastando-o para fora da sala.

- Quer transformar uma semana em um mês? – Sesshoumaru falou entre dentes depois que deixaram a sala. – Pelos deuses, idiota.... Quando vai aprender o momento de fechar sua maldita boca?

InuYasha estreitou os olhos e mordeu a mão do irmão que continuava sobre sua boca, sorriu satisfeito ao ouvi-lo murmurar um palavrão e soltá-lo.

- Agora.

- O que? – Sesshoumaru olhou para a palma da mão com a marca dos dentes do irmão.

- Agora.

- Você ficou mais idiota que o normal ou só está tentando me irritar repetindo coisas sem sentido?

- Você perguntou quando eu aprenderia a manter minha maldita boca fechada... e eu respondi **agora,** quando o mordi.

- ... – Sesshoumaru olhou irritado para o irmão enquanto pensava que era melhor deixá-lo 'vivo' para que fosse torturado por Ela depois. Sorriu satisfeito e virou começando a se afastar em silencio, sabia que InuYasha nunca agüentaria um dia quanto mais uma semana ao lado de Shippou sem fazer algo contra o pequeno kitsune.

- Ei! Sesshoumaru! – InuYasha o seguiu estranhando o silencio do irmão – Você não vai falar nada?

- Não.

- Não vai tentar se vingar?

- No momento não. – Ele continuou a caminhar até sentar em sua mesa calmamente com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios.

- Pare de sorrir.

- Por que? – Ele perguntou inocentemente.

- Está me assustando, apenas pare.

- Não posso sorrir?

- Não quando acabei de aprontar algo com você e ainda não recebi o troco. – InuYasha sentou em sua cadeira em frente ao irmão e estremeceu ao ver que ele baixou a cabeça sorrindo ainda mais – Você colocou veneno no meu ramen, não colocou?

- Deixe de bobagens, sabe que mesmo que eu tivesse colocado não faria efeito em você. – Abriu a gaveta e tirou um antigo diário começando a fazer anotações, depois de alguns minutos levantou a cabeça para ver o irmão parado olhando desconfiadamente para a embalagem de comida. – Não estava com fome?

- Ainda estou.

- Então o que está esperando?

- Não vou comer isso. – InuYasha fechou a embalagem e olhou para o irmão irritado. – Fez com que eu perdesse o apetite pensando no que essa sua mente perigosa está planejando fazer comigo...

- Sério? – Ele tirou a embalagem das mãos do irmão pouco antes que ele a jogasse no cesto de lixo e sentou novamente – Não preciso pensar em nada... – Pegou os hashis de cima da mesa e depois de desembrulhá-los calmamente começou a comer, lançou um olhar divertido para o irmão enquanto notava várias emoções passarem por seu rosto.

- Você venceu... – InuYasha murmurou desanimado ao ver seu delicioso ramen ser degustado pelo irmão - Por que não preciso me preocupar?

- Acabou de responder a sua própria pergunta, meu irmão... – Sorriu vendo InuYasha levantar uma sobrancelha interrogativamente – Eu venci.

**===== 0 =====**

**== ==**

**_- Então vamos começar com essa conversa novamente?_**

****

**_- Você realmente pensou que eu desistiria?_**

****

**_- Na verdade, velho... (riso baixo) Eu ficaria decepcionado se você desistisse tão facilmente._**

****

**_- Então por que perguntou se iríamos 'começar essa conversa novamente'?_**

****

**_- Força do hábito talvez... Aproveite enquanto estou distraído com o jogo e pense em suas perguntas para essa noite._**

****

**_(silencio por alguns minutos)_**

****

**_- Sua vez, velho._**

****

**_- Ainda estou pensando na pergunta, rapaz..._**

****

**_- Deveria pensar mais rápido, velho... Quem sabe escrevê-las em um daqueles diários que sei que coloca cada palavra que digo._**

****

**_- Então tem me espionado? (tom surpreso)_**

****

**_- Na verdade eu não tinha certeza se realmente fazia isso... Estava apenas fazendo um teste... (Suspiro indignado do velho e o rapaz rindo novamente) Tem que entender, você é previsível... Apesar de ter mudado muito nesses anos, ainda tem a alma de um pesquisador... É apenas normal que fizesse anotações._**

****

**_- Sou metódico e não previsível._**

****

**_- Agora você soou como meu irmão quando é contrariado_**

****

**_- Por que tenho a impressão de que isso não foi um elogio?_**

****

**_- (riso novamente) Já decidiu sua pergunta, Sensei?_**

****

**_- Sente falta de algo da sua vida anterior?_**

****

**_- Eu não tinha muito na minha vida anterior_**

****

**_- Tinha um irmão, que recebeu a mesma punição que você._**

****

**_- Então não posso sentir falta dele, não é mesmo?_**

****

**_- Por que está agindo desse modo rapaz?_**

****

**_- Não estou agindo de modo nenhum... Sua vez, velho._**

****

**_- Não sente falta de seus pais?_**

****

**_- Eles morreram. Muito antes e agradeço a isso ou estariam presos a essa mesma armadilha._**

****

**_(longa pausa)_**

****

**_- Nunca me disse qual foi a razão de ter se transformado em um Shinigami_**

****

**_- Sim, eu disse, mas você estava ocupado demais para prestar atenção. Sua vez de jogar._**

****

**_== ==_**

****

A garota desligou o gravador, e depois de anotar mais alguns detalhes, tirou os óculos e os deixou sobre a mesa espreguiçando-se a seguir. Não sabia mais quantas vezes ouvira aquelas fitas durante o último ano, mas a cada vez era diferente e algum detalhe parecia chamar sua atenção. Talvez se todas as fitas estivessem catalogadas com datas fosse mais fácil compreender tudo aquilo.

Olhou desanimada para a pilha de relatórios que tinha achado há um mês atrás no quarto do velho Kayio Shinwa. Não conseguia compreender como um pesquisador afoito como ele por provas de suas teorias fantásticas pudera deixar que seu bem mais precioso chegasse a aquele ponto de desorganização. Será que não perceberá a importância de tudo aquilo para limpar sua reputação? Ou talvez apenas não tivesse tido tempo de organizar as coisas de modo compreensível para outra pessoa além dele mesmo.

Voltou um pouco a fita antes de apertar o Play novamente.

"**_- Eles morreram. Muito antes e agradeço a isso ou estariam presos a essa mesma armadilha._**

****

**_(longa pausa)_**

****

**_- Nunca me disse qual foi a razão de ter se transformado em um Shinigami_**

****

**_- Sim, eu disse, mas você estava ocupado demais para prestar atenção."_**

Desligou o gravador com um suspiro desanimado. Quantas vezes mais teria que ouvir todas aquelas fitas? O rapaz dissera que já tinha respondido a aquela pergunta, mas ela, assim como o avô, não conseguia lembrar de ter ouvido algo nas fitas que pudesse ser uma resposta. _'Ao menos não uma resposta direta'_ estreitou os olhos e olhou rapidamente para seus relatórios procurando algum indicio que pudesse ser considerado aquela resposta. _'Como os yokais tinham se transformado em Shinigamis?'_

Olhou para o gravador e para a caixa cheia de fitas a seu lado tentada a passar mais uma noite em claro ouvindo-as novamente, mas desistiu. Nunca chegaria ao fim se continuasse desse modo, afinal a resposta poderia estar em alguma fita mais recente também e não tão camuflada a ponto de ter que escutá-la várias vezes até entender o sentido das palavras.

Levantou a cabeça para a porta quando ouviu batidas insistentes, ao que parecia sua assistente estava tentando chamar sua atenção a algum tempo. Suspirou antes de lhe dar permissão para entrar.

- Sei que quer resolver esse mistério o mais rápido possível, mas tem que se alimentar direito. – Uma garota com longos cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo entrou no escritório com uma bandeja – Não vai conseguir descobrir nada se ficar de cama, sabia?

- Estou sem fome, Sangô – Ela sorriu enquanto fechava os relatórios e levantava da cadeira lentamente, fez uma careta ao sentir os músculos reclamarem por ter ficado tanto tempo na mesma posição.

- Tome ao menos o leite.

- Eu não... – Suspirou ao ver o olhar decidido da outra garota e pegou o copo de leite antes de começar a andar lentamente sentindo a circulação voltar as pernas. – Você é pior que minha mãe... ao menos do pouco que consigo me lembrar dela.

- Imagino que isso seja um tipo de elogio.

- Não era bem um elogio... Mas, você sempre muda o sentido de minhas palavras... – Olhou em volta enquanto tomava o leite em pequenos goles, ainda havia tanto que precisava ser arrumado ali... E pensar que mais de um ano havia passado desde que seu avô morrera. Ao que parece mesmo não estando presente ele ainda conseguia envolvê-la com suas lendas... O problema é que a cada dia acreditava menos que fossem mesmo apenas lendas. Sorriu consigo mesma percebendo como parte sua ainda relutava em admitir que acreditava em cada palavra, gravada ou escrita, que encontrara até agora.

- Ligaram da faculdade agora a alguns minutos atrás... – Sangô começou lentamente esperando um sinal que a garota a sua frente estava prestando atenção no que dizia, suspirou quando a viu dar um pequeno aceno indicando que continuasse – É sobre Gengitsu-sensei.

- Qual o problema com ele dessa vez? – Ela perguntou distraidamente enquanto separava as caixas com documentos – Não se cansou de tentar me fazer passar por louca e agora conseguiu que a faculdade me despedisse?

- Não é isso... Ele...

- Não o vejo há alguns dias... – Pegou a caneta de seu bolso e marcou na tampa de algumas caixas a data aproximada dos documentos – Fico imaginando o que aquele velho descrente está tramando.

- Rin! – Sangô falou o nome da garota em tom de censura o que a fez levantar a cabeça um pouco assustada, abriu a boca para perguntar algo e parou quando a assistente levantou a mão impedindo-a de continuar – Ele está morto.

**===== 0 =====**

**===== Quase três semanas depois =====**

Sesshoumaru disfarçou um sorriso quando viu o irmão entrar na grandiosa biblioteca com uma expressão irritada no rosto. Já perdera a conta de quantas vezes ele caíra na armadilha de Shippou, deixara-se irritar ao extremo e acabará por bater no pequeno yokai raposa... apenas para ser chamado quase que instantaneamente a sala de Kikyou e receber mais _'alguns dias'_ de _'descanso'_ na biblioteca.

- Quanto tempo dessa vez, InuYasha?

- Não quero falar sobre isso... – Ele respondeu carrancudo enquanto desabava em uma das cadeiras ao lado do irmão que rapidamente fechou o arquivo que estivera lendo até aquele momento. – O que você está escondendo?

- Nada que seja da sua conta.

- Eu não perguntaria se não achasse que não é da minha conta.

- Não precisaria perguntar, se realmente fosse da sua conta. – Sesshoumaru guardou as folhas que tinha imprimido dentro de uma pasta e virou para o irmão – Responda minha pergunta.

- Você não respondeu a minha, por que acha que eu responderia a sua?

- Eu perguntei primeiro...

- E eu por ultimo.

- InuYasha... Está testando novos meios de ver até onde minha paciência chega?

- Talvez – O rapaz sorriu – Como estou me saindo?

- Muito perto de descobrir porque não sou um alvo para Shippou...

- Tão depressa? – InuYasha perguntou animado.

- Vai ser muito mais rápido quando eu desistir de resistir a tentação de colocar minhas mãos no seu pescoço e apertar lentamente... – Sesshoumaru sorriu com a imagem da cena se formando em sua mente – Sim... isso seria divertido...

- Não tenho medo de você... – InuYasha falou enquanto afastava a cadeira lenta e disfarçadamente do irmão.

- Vou guardar essa lembrança para outra ocasião... – Sesshoumaru terminou de guardar suas coisas e perguntou calmamente sem olhar para o irmão – Quanto tempo dessa vez, InuYasha?

- Mais uma semana... – Ele suspirou desanimado – Mais uma semana trancado nessa sala horrível, sem nada útil para ser feito e que tem esse insuportável cheiro de papel mofado!

- Você está em uma biblioteca. Leia.

- Eu disse **_algo útil_**.

Sesshoumaru suspirou enquanto contava mentalmente até um milhão, as ultimas semanas tinham provado que até mil não era mais o suficiente. Fechou os olhos imaginando o irmão preso por correntes que o deixavam livres por alguns metros enquanto uma mesa de dois metros de comprimento, coberta por potes de ramen que estavam seguramente fora de seu alcance. Imaginou a cara do irmão por ter sua comida preferida em tão grande quantidade bem a sua frente e não podendo pegá-la e sorriu ignorando completamente as palavras de InuYasha.

- O que eles estão fazendo agora? – Um pequeno yokai pulga perguntou pulando no ombro de Shippou.

- Não tente entender... – O garotinho falou – É pior quando se tenta entender.

- Eles estão discutindo sem parar desde que chegaram aqui?

- Sim, Myouga... – Ele suspirou lançando um olhar desanimado para os dois irmãos. – Era interessante no inicio e eu até me senti meio culpado por seguir as ordens **_Dela_** e provocar InuYasha apenas para que ele ficasse preso aqui por mais tempo... Mas, agora... sou obrigado a fazer isso se quiser alguns minutos de sossego.

- Não sente mais remorso? – Myouga pulou para a cabeça do kitsune para ter uma melhor visão dos dois rapazes que continuavam a se provocar. – Isso seria uma grande decepção para o meu Senhor se ainda estivesse vivo... ver os dois brigando sem parar e agindo como...

- Duas crianças. Duas grandes e teimosas crianças que precisam de punição – Shippou suspirou ouvindo uma cadeira cair no chão com força e se virou para olhar Sesshoumaru em pé pronto a pular no pescoço do irmão – Ei, panacas! – Estreitou os olhos ignorando a hostilidade ser voltada para sua pessoa. – Lembrem-se por favor que estão em uma biblioteca e que deveriam se comportar se não querem ser chamados por **_Ela_** novamente.

- Isso me lembra que **_Ela_** disse para que o avisasse que precisa conversar com você o mais rápido possível.

- Obrigado por me avisar tão rapidamente. – Sesshoumaru fechou as mãos em punhos e saiu do cômodo pisando duro, voltou alguns minutos depois quando InuYasha estava a ponto de abrir a pasta para ler o que continham as folhas que ele tinham guardado tão rapidamente com sua chegada. – Como eu disse antes... – Pegou a pasta das mãos do irmão e acertou um tapa em sua nuca sorrindo satisfeito ao ouvi-lo praguejar – Aprenda a obedecer minhas ordens.

- Feh! – InuYasha sentou na cadeira esfregando o lugar atingido.

- Finalmente um pouco de paz... – Shippou respirou fundo antes de voltar sua atenção ao computador a sua frente – E eu nem tive de apanhar dessa vez...

- Calado... estou tentando dormir aqui.

Myouga olhou para o rapaz de cabelos prateados por mais alguns minutos antes de pular para o ombro do kitsune falando de modo que apenas ele o ouvisse.

- Você só tem paz quando ele dorme? Não admira que o trabalho por aqui esteja tão atrasado...

- Você não sabe de nada, velho... – Ele arrumou as folhas com os relatórios procurando o ponto em que tinha parado anteriormente enquanto murmurava quase para si mesmo – Você não sabe um terço do que tive que agüentar nas ultimas semanas...

**===== 0 =====**

Kikyou levantou os olhos quando ouviu leves batidas na porta antes que esta fosse aberta, levantou uma sobrancelha quando viu Sesshoumaru entrar em seu escritório abraçado a uma pasta como uma criança se agarra a um bicho de pelúcia preferido.

- Não pergunte. – Ele murmurou sentando em uma das cadeiras e depositando a pasta a sua frente.

- Problemas com seu _'adorável'_ irmão, devo presumir...

- Ele insiste em se meter em assuntos que não são de sua conta. – Olhou para a mulher a sua frente sem conseguir disfarçar a impaciência por ter que ficar ali impedido de continuar com suas pesquisas particulares. – Vai dizer o que quer ou devo começar a _'chutar'_?

- Boa tarde para você também. – Ela falou calmamente, sorriu internamente quando o rapaz girou os olhos impaciente – Como estão suas investigações sobre a garota?

- Como posso colocar isso sem parecer ingrato? – Ele estreitou os olhos quando viu os lábios femininos curvarem-se levemente em um sorriso – Quando eu disse que precisava de um tempo para organizar as informações que tinha... não quis dizer que precisava de InuYasha comigo fazendo observações idiotas a cada cinco segundos ou tentando descobrir o que diabo eu estou fazendo.

- Em outras palavras... – Ela falou calmamente ignorando a censura no comentário dele – você queria que eu o castigasse, sem nenhuma razão aparente, deixando seu irmão livre e sozinho para cometer mais tolices por ai enquanto você se trancava na biblioteca levantando mais suspeitas sobre nós dois?

- Não há suspeita nenhuma sobre você. A culpa do que aconteceu foi minha e não pretendo envolver outras pessoas... – Ele remexeu-se na cadeira desconfortável com aquela situação, detestava cometer erros e o tom condescendente da mulher a sua frente apenas fazia com que se sentisse pior.

- Conseguiu organizar as informações que Shippou conseguiu? - Ela perguntou com um discreto gesto para a pasta que ele trouxera.

- A maior parte... – O rapaz suspirou pegando a pasta novamente – As informações que ele trouxe são superficiais demais... não posso culpá-lo quando peço que pesquise sobre algo sem lhe dar muitos detalhes.

- Poderia explicar o caso a InuYasha. Tenho certeza que ele teria prazer em ajudá-lo, não pode continuar com isso sozinho. – Ela apoiou-se na cadeira e olhou para Sesshoumaru seriamente, estreitou os olhos levemente quando o viu negar com um gesto de cabeça – Tem que contar a alguém.

- Não posso envolvê-lo nisso. – Ele respondeu seco.

- A hora dele chegará e aí o que você pretende fazer? – Ela suspirou exasperada – Ignorar? Deixar que ele siga as ordens e acabe com outra chance de passar ao próximo estágio?

- Não existe outro estágio, isso não é um jogo e você sabe disso.

- Você sabe perfeitamente bem que o que eu quis dizer... há um próximo estágio, vocês não podem ficar presos aqui por toda a eternidade.

- Ficar preso aqui por toda a eternidade é um privilégio apenas seu? – Ele perguntou sarcástico.

- Ao contrário de você... de todos os outros... Eu sabia qual seria minha punição.

- Acha mesmo que o que fez foi tão errado que precisa ser castigada por mais tempo?

- Não é um castigo. – Ela baixou a cabeça escondendo o desanimo que falar sobre aquele assunto sempre lhe trazia – Minha missão é guiar vocês. Ficarei aqui até que o ultimo dos Yokais tenha tido sua escolha.

- Hipócrita, isso é o que você é. – Ele pegou a pasta em cima da cadeira a seu lado e levantou – Deseja liberdade aos outros e não para si mesma? Quer me fazer acreditar que é algum tipo de mártir que sofre para o nosso bem?

- Acredite do modo que for confortável para você – Ela falou em um tom falsamente doce, os olhos brilharam com desprezo – O fato, meu querido Sesshoumaru, é que as coisas serão feitas do meu modo e não há nada que você possa dizer ou fazer para mudar.

- Não tentarei mudar_ 'seu modo de fazer as coisas' _– Ele caminhou para a porta sem esperar ser dispensado – Apenas digo que você não mudará o modo como resolvo MEUS problemas.

- Você tem uma semana para terminar _'suas pesquisas' _ou eu mesma falarei com InuYasha. – Ela levantou irritada vendo-o começar a sair da sala ignorando suas palavras – E se pretende me contrariar... Avise InuYasha que você é o responsável por ele ter que passar os próximos dois meses trancado na biblioteca.

- Dois meses certo? – Ele parou do lado de fora e virou para ela sorrindo.

- Sim. Quero ver se consegue terminar suas preciosas pesquisas com aquele estúpido idiota em cima de você reclamando o tempo todo. - Estreitou os olhos quando viu o sorriso dele aumentar – Por que você está sorrindo? Eu acabei de...

- Você acabou de aumentar o prazo de minhas pesquisas.

- Eu não fiz tal coisa.

- Acabou de aumentar nosso _'descanso'_ para dois meses... – Começou a fechar a porta lentamente sem desviar os olhos do rosto dela vendo a surpresa substituir a raiva quando se deu conta que tinha sido enganada. – Lembra-se de nosso acordo?... Meu _'tempo livre'_ pode ser utilizado do modo que eu quiser...

- Maldito seja... – Kikyou respirou fundo e voltou a sentar calmamente - Foi a ultima vez que conseguiu me enganar... Dois meses e se até lá não tiver conseguido completar sua missão, e devo dizer que tenho certeza de que não conseguirá, pode dizer adeus a seu segredo. – Sorriu ao ver o brilho de raiva que passou rapidamente nos olhos dele – Contarei pessoalmente a seu odioso irmão sobre tudo que tiver descoberto e lhe farei o favor de pedir sua ajuda. – Sesshoumaru estreitou os olhos levemente antes de concordar com um aceno. – O que está esperando? Feche logo a porta, **_agora_**_ você está dispensado_.

Ele fechou a porta calmamente tentando com todas as forças não demonstrar a irritação com o comentário dela. Ignorou todos que encontrou enquanto caminhava para a biblioteca, dois meses era mais do que suficiente para que obtivesse todas as respostas que precisava para se livrar daquela mulher irritante de uma vez por todas. Abriu a porta da grande sala que tinha passado as ultimas três semanas ignorando o pequeno Kitsune que resmungou algo sobre _'sua paz ter acabado' _e caminhou até a cadeira do irmão que dormia desajeitadamente na mesma cadeira que o tinha deixado.

Sentou calmamente em seu lugar e ficou olhando para o irmão enquanto pensava o que deveria fazer... Com certeza seria muito mais proveitoso utilizar aquele tempo adiantando seu trabalho, mas a verdade é que se não descontasse toda a tensão daquela conversa em alguém não conseguiria fazer nada aproveitável.

_Que o prazo e ameaças de Kikyou fossem para o inferno._

Sentindo-se muito mais calmo apenas em pensar nas possibilidades, levantou calmamente e pegou os dois livros mais pesados e antigos que existiam na biblioteca antes de caminhar lentamente até a mesa que ficava atrás da cadeira de InuYasha.

Shippou prevendo o que viria a seguir, pulou de sua cadeira e correu para o canto mais afastado dos dois irmãos e se enfiou embaixo de uma mesa colocando as pequenas mãos sobre as sensíveis orelhas.

- Ora de acordar, _Bela Adormecida_... – Sesshoumaru murmurou sorrindo antes de levantar os dois volumes o mais alto possível e deixá-los cair calmamente sobre a mesa, estremeceu levemente com o estrondo e sorriu satisfeito quando o irmão tentou levantar de um pulo.

Confuso por ser acordado de modo tão inusitado acabou perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo junto com a cadeira, abriu os olhos depois que uma quantidade impressionável de palavrões deixou seus lábios. InuYasha esfregou a nuca sentindo a cabeça latejar no local que tinha atingido o chão, sentou lentamente e olhou com raiva para o irmão quando o ouviu rindo disfarçadamente enquanto se afastava.

- O que diabo**_ acha_** que está fazendo?

- Nada, apenas movendo alguns livros que estavam atrapalhando.

- Eles estavam atrapalhando você _parados na prateleira_?

- Parece que sim... e você não deveria dormir no trabalho...

- Não há nada para fazer. – Ele levantou a cadeira e a recolocou no mesmo lugar antes de sentar desanimado. – E pensar que teremos que passar mais uma semana aqui...

- Na verdade, InuYasha... – Sesshoumaru virou a cadeira lentamente para o irmão tentando impedir que um sorriso satisfeito aparecesse em seus lábios – Não será uma semana.

- Temos outro _'alvo'_? – InuYasha levantou animado – Quando partimos?

- Não partimos...**_Ela_** aumentou nossa _'folga'_ – Levantou uma sobrancelha quando viu a cor fugir do rosto do rapaz a sua frente – Acho que não gostou de algo que falei.

- Duas semanas, então? – InuYasha suspirou desanimado.

- Na verdade... – Sesshoumaru virou a cadeira de costas para o irmão, não precisava vê-lo gritando. O som seria o suficiente para animá-lo para o resto da semana. – _Dois meses._

__

* * *

**_N.A. – Oi minna,_**

****

**_Decidi que minhas notas neste fic serão o mais curtas possíveis, eu tenho o péssimo costume de falar demais em notas..sabem como é u._**

****

**_Muito obrigada a todas que deixaram reviews, Naru fica felicíssima em saber que alguém está gostando disso aqui._**

**_Reviewes - Kisamadesu _**_( devo ter medo dessa sua repentina sede de sangue? O.o Nah, acho que não será necessário XD)**, Megawinsome **( o próximo alvo só no próximo capítulo XD)**, Rin-chan**( não se preocupe, terminarei todas no seu devido tempo. E a garota é...bem, leia o sobrenome do avô ô.o),** Rafaela **( Eu disse na nota anterior, não será um crossover, então os personagens originais não aparecerão porque não se encaixariam na minha idéia. Mas, fico feliz que tenha gostado. P.s – Yami no Matsuei é demais, não é? (olhos brilhando)),** Polly **( continuarei a ser má e postarei os capítulos quando terminá-los como sempre fiz. Você sabe que eu não guardo capítulos terminados)**, Yume Rinku **(Que bom que gostou das "agradáveis conversas" que essa dupla tem XD Sim, Kagome aparecerá. Sesshy e Rin são os principais, mas ainda assim os outros darão o ar de sua graça no fic XD**), Leila Wood **( Devo avisar a todos que esse fic será confuso até um determinado capítulo, os personagens escondem segredos uns dos outros e isso torna o entendimento confuso. Mas, não se preocupe, como tempo tudo se resolve XD), **Dark-Sofy **( Você está falando de "Encontro Marcado" ne? Bem, ela não vai se apaixonar no inicio. É mais uma fascinação por ver algo que você "acredita desacreditando" se tornar real a sua frente. No more information XD**), Tici-chan **( Será que ficou menos confuso agora?o.o)**, CaHh Kinomoto**( Que bom que está menos confusa, ou será que vai ficar confusa novamente? XD Eu quero ser o próximo alvo do Sesshy ... Ah, não posso se ele me matar quem continua o fic? T-T)**, Rach Snape **( Obrigada, espero que continue a ler. Tentarei ser rápida na medida do possível)**, Hell's Angel- Heaven's Demon**( Você foi a ultima review do capítulo anterior, assim como ência o.o. Fico feliz que esteja gostando =D)_

****

**_Prontinho minna,_**

****

**_Mais uma vez, obrigada a todas e vejo vocês no próximo capítulo.... _**_( só não sei ao certo de qual fic O.o" )_

****

**_Não esqueçam de dizer o que acharam _**_( Horário Político XD)_

****

**_Kissus e ja ne,_**

****

**_Naru._**


	4. Capítulo 3

**Capítulo 3**

Kikyou caminhou calmamente pelos corredores escuros que levavam a uma parte pouco conhecida pela maioria das _'pessoas'_ que trabalhavam no JuOhCho. Todos os grandes segredos da organização estavam no subsolo, cada porta guardada por um espírito guardião. Apesar de poucos saberem da localização daquela área, todo seu conteúdo era precioso demais para que seus superiores confiassem que teriam a sorte de nunca serem descobertos. Ignorou a presença dos guardiões nas portas que passava e continuou seu caminho até o final do corredor, a única porta que ninguém achava necessário ser guardada, tirou a chave da corrente que sempre usava no pescoço e abriu a porta fechando-a atrás de si.

O brilho intenso da esfera púrpura no meio da sala reagiu a sua presença e aumentou sua luminosidade, cegando-a por alguns momentos. Aproximou-se parando a pouco mais de meio metro e estendeu a mão tocando a superfície com uma expressão triste no rosto ao ver a garota que permanecia adormecida ali dentro. Os cabelos negros quase uma cópia dos seus a não ser pelo comprimento, o rosto que jovem e com o a mesma expressão serena de sempre. Inspirou profundamente ao vê-la encolher-se mais, sempre pensava na irmã como um bebê no útero da mãe.

- Kagome... – Sorriu quando a garota pareceu relaxar dentro da esfera e a luz rosa que irradiava pareceu piscar em resposta a seu chamado. Como sempre esperou que ela abrisse os profundos olhos azuis acordando daquela prisão que tinha imposto a si mesma, mas nada aconteceu e Kikyou baixou a mão novamente observando a garota a sua frente flutuar no centro de sua cápsula protetora abraçada ao que dera inicio a tudo aquilo. Shikon no Tama. – Tola, não percebe que essa não é a solução dos problemas? É justo abandonar a todos que precisam de você? – Fechou as mãos em punhos e as levantou – Abandonou a tudo, sua vida, sua família, seu grande amor... Maldita fraca egoísta!

- Pare. – Uma doce voz feminina ressoou na sala, firme o bastante para fazer com Kikyou parasse o movimento da mão a poucos centímetros da barreira de luz que cercava a irmã. – Não pode forçá-la a fazer o que deseja, Kikyou... não mais.

- Midoriko-sama... – Kikyou baixou as mãos e fechou os olhos tentando recuperar a expressão fria que sempre mostrava a todos, enquanto a voz da outra mulher voltava a soar dentro da sala.

- Continue a vir aqui perturbar sua irmã e será proibida de voltar. – A forma de uma garota humana materializou-se dentro da esfera luminosa e olhou diretamente para Kikyou – É um premio por seus serviços, mas não durará se continuar a comportar-se dessa forma deplorável.

Kikyou apenas concordou com um aceno e afastou-se alguns passos sem encarar a mulher, não precisa de sua visão para saber o que encontraria a sua frente. Uma sacerdotisa, a primeira guardiã da jóia e a mais poderosa de sua linhagem. A protetora invisível de sua irmã.

- Quando foi que ela me obedeceu? – Sabia que não era saio contrariar Midoriko, mas aquela situação era insuportável. Aquelas visitas eram os únicos momentos em que podia baixar a guarda, mostrar o que realmente sentia... Mesmo que fosse para alguém que não podia ver isso – Se ela houvesse obedecido minhas ordens e afastado-se daquele yokai maldito**_ isso_** não teria acontecido!

- Ela salvou vocês!

- Eu preferia a morte a esta semi-existência!

- Existe uma recompensa se vocês—

- O que? Passarmos a eternidade causando mortes?

- Cumprirem seu dever. – Midoriko respondeu calmamente – Não é um trabalho ruim e vocês nãi causam as mortes, apenas facilitam a transição.

- Estou cansada deste lugar. De viver cercada por yokais que olham com medo em minha direção.

- Você fez sua escolha, Kikyou.

- Eu não tive escolha! – Sua voz ecoou na sala vazia e por um momento ela teve a impressão de ver a irmã estremecer dentro da esfera que a protegia do mundo exterior. Balançou a cabeça afastando tal pensamento ao ver a mesma expressão serena no rosto tão parecido com o seu. – Kagome me desafiou! Esqueceu seu dever de sacerdotisa e se entregou ao amor daquele yokai nojento que tenho que agüentar todos os dias e no final... – Fechou as mãos em punhos tentando recuperar o controle ao ver o aviso nos olhos castanhos de Midoriko – No final, quando viu que estava tudo perdido, essa covarde se trancou dentro da Jóia e deixou a todos nós!

- Ela os salvou, ofereceu sua vida em troca da de vocês.

- Eu não pedi que ela fizesse isso!

- Você nunca pediu por nada, não pode culpar os outros por julgarem-na mais forte do que realmente é. – Midoriko deu as costas a garota morena – Ela aceitou os desafios da vida, Kikyou. Amou e sofreu com cada escolha que lhe foi apresentada. – Levantou a mão tocando a luminosidade púrpura como se está fosse algo vivo – Quando Kagome veio a nós propondo este acordo sabia os riscos, mas ela não podia deixar acontecer a todos o mesmo que acontecera a irmã caçula.

- Kagome...

- Volte a seus afazeres, Kikyou. – Midoriko virou-se para encara a garota com uma firmeza que contrariava a gentileza em sua voz – E não volte mais aqui se for para se lamentar. – Levantou a mão e Kikyou sentiu como se uma força invisível a empurrasse para fora do aposento – Cada pessoa tem uma carga, não permitirei que culpe sua irmã pelas escolhas erradas que fez.

- Midoriko-sama.

Kikyou assistiu em silencio a pesada porta fechar-se a sua frente, selando-a do lado de fora da câmara principal. Fechou os olhos, ignorando o sentimento de desprezo que tudo aquilo lhe transmitia e lutou para recuperar o controle. Não deixaria que ninguém a visse transtornada daquela maneira. _'Tem razão, Midoriko... Eu fiz minha escolha'_ passou as mãos pelas roupas alisando pregas que nem ao menos existiam na vestimenta impecável_. ' Escolhi continuar minha existência cumprindo minha missão'_ virou-se de costas e começou a se afastar com passos duros e confiantes _' Escolhi não sentir'_

** 0 **

- Já chegamos?

- Não.

- Já chegamos?

- Não. - Suspiro

- Já chegamos?

- Não! – Olhar mortal.

- Droga! – InuYasha ajeitou-se novamente no banco do trem, ignorando o silencio do irmão. Sesshoumaru era o culpado por sua impaciência por ver civilização, passar tanto tempo enclausurado dentro daquela _'minúscula'_ biblioteca fizera mal aos seus nervos. – Quanto tempo fal—

- Prometo avisá-lo quando chegarmos, querido irmão... – Sesshoumaru abriu o laptop novamente, fixando sua atenção na tela colorida – Até lá, fique calado e durma.

- Mas, eu não estou com sono.

- Não lembro de ter perguntado algo... – Sesshoumaru falou distraidamente – Apenas lhe disse para dormir.

- Qual é o próximo alvo?

- São vários, não apenas um.

- Uma família? – InuYasha perguntou animado por obter resposta e não uma ordem para se calar novamente.

- Algumas, na verdade.

- Terremoto? – Perguntou lentamente. Odiava a gritaria em meio aos terremotos, mas aceitaria aquilo de bom grado. 'Tudo para poder ver uma área aberta novamente'

- Hum... não.

- Maremoto?

- Também não.

- Furacão?

- Não. – Sesshoumaru deu um pequeno sorriso antes de fechar o laptop e encarar o irmão. – Não vai continuar a tentar adivinhar?

- Melhor não – InuYasha remexeu-se no banco de maneira inconfortável.

- Cansou?

- Não. Estou com medo da resposta - estremeceu fazendo uma careta – Você sorriu para mim.

- Deixe de ser idiota, eu não sorri para você.

- Não?

- Não, sorri da situação. – Guardou o laptop cuidadosamente na mala e levantou – Chegamos.

- Mas... não tem estação aqui.

- Eu sei. – Sesshoumaru ignorou o irmão enquanto caminhava na direção da saída do vagão.

- Então? – InuYasha levantou quase correndo para alcançar o irmão.

- Então, nos descemos aqui. – Abriu a porta do vagão e sorriu para o irmão antes de pular – Esqueci de mencionar que a causa das mortes é um acidente de trem?

- E você disse que eu devia dormir?

** 0 **

**- O que houve, velho? Parece desanimado. ( barulho de cartas sendo embaralhadas )**

**- Estou pensando, não poso?**

**- Está se tornando meio ranzinza com a idade, sabia?**

**- Talvez todos fiquem a sim ao perceber a aproximação do fim.**

**- Sim, talvez.**

**- ...**

**-...**

**- Não vai responder?**

**- Era uma pergunta?**

**- Apenas pessoas desprovidas de inteligência respondem uma pergunta com outra.**

**- Que bom que concorda, digo isso ao meu irmão o tempo todo,mas ele sempre repete esse erro.**

**- Escute, rapaz shinigami, eu não—**

**- Sesshoumaru.**

**( pausa**

**- Como disse?**

**- Meu nome é Sesshoumaru, estou ficando cansado de ouvi-lo me chamar de rapaz quando sou muito mais velho do que você.**

**- Pensei que não podia me dizer seu nome. ( a voz do velho ainda soava surpresa )**

**- Como você mesmo disse, seu fim está próximo...**

**- ...**

**- Sei que não vai colocar meu nome no jornal, velho... Mesmo que fizesse isso ninguém acreditaria.**

**- Você tem razão, ra... Sesshoumaru.**

**- Certo. Nada de perguntas hoje? ( riso baixo ) Não está curioso para saber o que o aguarda?**

**- Não, obterei o que merecer. ( suspiro indignado ) Vamos voltar ao xadrez, você é muito habilidosa com cartas, rapaz.**

**- Você quem sabe, velho ( riso )**

Rin desligou o gravador estremecendo com o som daquela risada, por alguns minutos não pensou como aquilo parecia familiar. Encostou-se na cadeira, deixando os olhos passearem pela sala, aquela conversa havia sido uma das ultimas que o avô tivera com o tal Shinigami, pela data na etiqueta, pouco menos de um mês antes de falecer.

- Sesshoumaru...

Deixou que o nome deslizasse por seus lábios lentamente, pensando que talvez isso aumentasse aquela estranha sensação de conhecer aquele nome, aquela voz... Mas, foi em vão. A garota levantou com um suspiro desanimado. Pulara vários _'meses'_ de gravação e fora diretamente para aquela, desejara ouvir o _'final'_, mas não tivera coragem _'Ao menos ainda não.' _Desde o momento que soubera da morte de Genjitsu-sama, mergulhara no trabalho, alguma coisa lhe dizia que aquela morte tinha algo a ver com ela. _' Estou ficando paranóica'_ abriu o velho gravador e tirou a fita cuidadosamente _' Toda essa conversa de criaturas sobrenaturais, coisas que eu não devia acreditar...'_ fechou a caixa cuidadosamente e a colocou na estante junto com as outras _' Daqui a pouco começarei a ver Shinigamis em todos os lugares' _

- Acho que confiou demais em mim, vovô... – Caminhou até a janela, observando o céu noturno iluminado pelos raios que cortavam o céu. – sua neta não é mais capaz de separar o que é real da fantasia...

** 0 **

- O que diabos acha que está fazendo, InuYasha?

O rapaz mais novo estremeceu, derrubando o copo que segurava no chão, virou-se par encarar o irmão zangado, mas achou melhor controlar as palavras. Sesshoumaru ao parecia nada contente com aquela situação.

- Estou com frio, estou... quer dizer, estava tomando chocolate quente.

- Volte agora mesmo para o seu lugar. – Sesshoumaru falou entre dentes – Existe uma razão para que você tenha vindo comigo, é muita gente só para mim!

- Mas, começou a chover... Estou com frio!

- Fora! Já!

- Não fale comigo assim ou da próxima vez jogo o chocolate quente na sua cara!

- Agora, antes que eu ceda a tentação de chutar seu traseiro!

- Sempre brigando – Shippou balançou a cabeça desanimado, estreitou os olhos quando os dois irmãos continuaram a discutir ignorando sua chegada e os acertou com a o rolo de papeis que segurava – Parem, idiotas! – O pequeno kitsune congelou ao ver os dois pares de olhos dourados voltarem-se para encará-lo. – E-e-eu... não...tenho medo de vocês! Voltem ao trabalho! – olhou para os lados antes de murmurar como se fosse um pedido de desculpas – **_ELA_** está irritada hoje.

- Quando é que **_ELA_** está de bom humor? – InuYasha perguntou enquanto olhava para a chuva torrencial com desgosto.

- Dai-me paciência! Não é como se fosse ficar doente e morrer! – Sesshoumaru empurrou o irmão para fora da proteção e sorriu quando o viu abrir os braços para adquirir equilíbrio o suficiente e não cair. – Isso é para mim? – Puxou o rolo de documentos da mão de Shippou e começou a examiná-los calmamente.

- Por que diabo fez isso?

- Eu disse que chutaria seu traseiro, agradeça a minha bondade por não ter feito isso.

- Ora seu... – InuYasha investiu contra o irmão, rosnando quando ele colocou a mão em sua testa segurando-o longe o suficiente para que não pudesse atingi-lo.

- Então, Shippou... – Sesshoumaru perguntou calmamente, ignorando o olhar chocado do filhote de raposa. – Tem algo mais a dizer?

- Não, não...

- Tire a mão de mim e venha brigar!

- Acho que já fiz tudo o que precisava.

- Ok. – Sesshoumaru recolheu a mão de repente, o que fez com que o irmão caçula caísse no chão com uma expressão espantada. – Quanto tempo ainda temos?

- Até o nascer do sol. – A voz esganiçada de Shippou foi ouvida mesmo depois de ele ter desaparecido, quando ouviu o primeiro xingamento de InuYasha, o kitsune achou melhor não estar presente quando o rapaz levantasse.

- Certo. – Sesshoumaru deu meia volta, saindo para a parte descoberta, ignorou os palavrões proferidos pelo irmão enquanto observava o local cuidadosamente. Tanto a fazer em tão pouco tempo – Vamos, InuYasha... – Levantou a gola do casaco, estremecendo quando a chuva encharcou seus cabelos – Já deixei você brincar com a lama por tempo suficiente...

* * *

**_N.A. – Ok, eu sei que demorei muito com esse capítulo... Ele está curto também ( desapontada ), mas é assim mesmo. Capítulos grandes ficam desnecessários as vezes . Principalmente quando eu quero ser má. ( sorri )_**

**_Acho que esse capítulo conta algumas coisas ( confunde outras também ( esperançosa))_**

**_Obrigada as reviews: Rin-chan_**_( eu__ já disse adoro escrever discussões? XD**), Kisamadesu**( é tão engraçado fazer analogias ridículas aos personagens ( sorri malignamente))** ,Cássia **( que bom que gosta, eu sei que tem partes confusas, mas é assim mesmo** ), CaHh Kinomoto **( outra que gosta de ficar confusa ( comemorando )),** Rafaela1 **( Estou pensando como inserir essas coisas, mas o provável é que sim ( sorri ) Ora, nada é impossível. Apesar de a maioria dos meus fics serem de InuYasha, nunca se sabe , não é? )** , Leila Wood ( Não vou matar ninguém...ainda XD Tenha calma que a confusão um dia acaba ) ,Yume Rinku **( O segredo dele eu não posso contar XD Que bom que está gostando, fico muito feliz )**, Megawinsome **( fico feliz que esteja gostando** ) , Hell's Angel – Heaven's Demon **( O seu palpite estava correto? Fico feliz que esteja gostando )** , Madam Spooky **( Eles não estão absolutamente adoráveis? Assim como eu e você XD Quase completamente em paz** ) , Shampoo Sakai **( Espero que esteja bem, faz tempo que não a vejo. Não li ou vi nenhum desses livros/filmes, como eu disse apenas achei interessante juntar alguns elementos de Yami no Matsuei a InuYasha, mas parecem interessantes, talvez eu os procure ( menos Cidade dos Anjos que me dá sono só em pensar) Espero que esteja gostando, seu segredo quanto ao 'xadrez' está a salvo comigo XD** ) , Kikyou Priestess **( Que bom que quebrou sua resistência e resolveu ler XD e melhor ainda que está gostando.. Beijos Lally** , Juliane.chan **( A Kagome já fez uma aparição, pequena eu sei... mas é um começo. Espero que goste )** , Spirit of **Rin ( Oi, sumida. Espero que goste deste capítulo também )** e MiSs BlacK **( Rin ficará sendo a neta e Kagome já apareceu. Eu sei o que cada uma vai fazer. Não se preocupe. Beijos_

**_Prontinho, minna._**

**_Muito obrigada mais uma vez pelas reviews. E desculpem pela demora exagerada, mas tempo não tem sido algo que eu tenho tido muito._**

**_Espero que gostem e deixem sua opinião._**

**_Kissus_****_ e ja ne,_**

**_Naru._**


	5. Capítulo 4

**Capítulo 4**

Sesshoumaru entrou no quarto que dividia como irmão com um sorriso satisfeito nos lábios. Não que desastres ou mortes o agradassem, ao menos não como antes. Resultado compreensível, o pior assassino cansaria depois de séculos presenciando a mesma cena, com algumas variações, mas o mesmo desfecho. As peças que pregava em InuYasha eram apenas um meio de desviar sua atenção do trabalho. Deixá–lo cair na lama, acidentalmente, fora divertido. _'Seria mais vê–lo acordar assustado durante o acidente... mas nada é perfeito'_

– Onde está o idiota? – a voz da mulher às suas costas soou no mesmo instante que o casaco molhado atingiu o chão.

– Tomando banho – Sem preocupar–se com a presença da mulher, ele retirou a camisa que seguiu o mesmo caminho do grosso casaco encharcado. – Teve um... acidente. – Pegou uma toalha no armário antes de voltar sua atenção a Kikyou – Acho que ele escorregou em uma poça de lama... Vai entender...

– Você o empurrou, não é? – O tom divertido na voz feminina contradizia a expressão impassível.

– Não exatamente... – Ele respondeu calmamente. – Tem uma razão para estar aqui ou... – Sentou–se na beirada da cama, com a toalha sobre as costas antes de completar – Veio apenas apreciar a vista?

– Admirar a vista? – Kikyou repetiu a pergunta lentamente, seus olhos desviando para a janela que exibia um límpido e estéril... nada. Nada de céu ou terra. Apenas um infinito nada. – Seria interessante se houvesse alguma.

– Eliminamos essa possibilidade, então você quer algo –A voz masculina soou impaciente o que atraiu a atenção da garota novamente. – Especifique ou vou imaginar que veio aqui na esperança de ver InuYasha sem roupa.

– Ora, seu... – Kikyou parou de falar e girou os olhos percebendo a expressão satisfeita no rosto do rapaz – Por favor... – Ela falou calmamente – Tenha mais respeito pela minha inteligência. Não vou cair nas suas armações e estender seu prazo novamente.

– Não pode me culpar por tentar.

– Quero saber o que descobriu até agora.

– Não muito... – Ele estendeu a mão para pegar o notebook embaixo da cama – Não pergunte. – Murmurou ao deparar–se com o olhar curioso da garota, deu de ombros quando ela levantou uma sobrancelha. – InuYasha é pior do que uma criança curiosa, ok? – Ligou o aparelho, voltando sua atenção à tela.

– Ele não descobriu que você guarda isso aí?

– Talvez sim, mas tem medo.

– De você?

– Do bicho papão.

–...

– Sua irmã caçula retornou várias vezes à Terra – Ele começou disfarçando um sorriso pela expressão contrariada distorcendo as feições femininas. – Nunca como uma sacerdotisa novamente, mas sempre em algo que a aproxima da verdade.

– Já sabíamos disso.

– O provável é que descubra tudo dessa vez.

– Com uma pequena ajuda sua, eu presumo.

– É o destino, as coisas têm que voltar a acontecer novamente. – Ele deu de ombros novamente e voltou a consultar a tela. – É o que a profecia diz.

– Continue.

– Kagome parece ter voltado algumas vezes...

– Isso é impossível.

– Embora nunca na forma humana. – Ele terminou de falar e estreitou os olhos para a mulher – No futuro, espere que eu termine sem me interromper.

– No futuro... Seja mais rápido.

– Mulher intragável. – Ele murmurou antes de deslizar os olhos pela tela uma ultima vez. – Eu não disse que a alma dela retornou completamente, tampouco voltou a reencarnar.

– Isso não é possível! – _'Ela está trancada dentro da jóia no porão' _Completou em pensamento.

– Vou ignorar essa sua pequena explosão, Kikyou – O rapaz fechou notebook lentamente antes de encarar a garota que pela primeira vez parecia transtornada – Eu poderia lhe perguntar o que a faz ter toda essa certeza sobre Kagome, mas não acredito que vá me contar sem uma guerra.

– Em nenhuma parte das escrituras existe algo dizendo que ela pode sair livremente. Suas pesquisas estão erradas

– Ela não está reencarnando, Kikyou – Voltou a guardar o aparelho no esconderijo embaixo da cama – Não é algo físico... A presença dela na Terra é a de uma guardiã.

– Está dizendo que Kagome se tornou uma espécie de anjo?

– Não. – Ele levantou lentamente – O que estou dizendo é que pelos registros Kagome está acompanhando Rin através dos tempos. – Ele lhe deu um meio sorriso, satisfeito com a confusão da garota – Eu posso ter sido descuidado, mas a verdadeira culpada da evolução de Rin é sua irmã.

Kikyou ficou em silencio, analisando as palavras dele sem que pudesse realmente compreendê–las. Kagome estava no porão. Adormecida dentro da jóia que um dia tivera a missão de proteger.

Piscou ao ouvi–lo pigarrear, chamando sua atenção. Voltou a costumeira expressão fria, dando meia volta para deixar o cômodo.

– Você tem um mês. – Murmurou sem olhar para trás.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Kikyou observava a garota morena flutuando no centro da sala novamente. Não tinha tentado se aproximar, a lembrança do que tinha acontecido da ultima vez ainda forte demais em sua mente. Tinha medo que Midoriko cumprisse sua palavra de bani–la daquele lugar se continuasse a perturbar sua irmã, mas se o que Sesshoumaru lhe dissera era verdade... Kagome não estava realmente _'adormecida'_.

– As coisas têm que ser sempre do seu modo, não tem? – Suspirou quando a garota continuou placidamente flutuando em meio ao cálido brilho rosa – Estou cansada dessa brincadeira... Por que não facilita as coisas e me dá algumas respostas?

– Ela não pode dar o que você procura. – A voz de Midoriko ressoou na sala, sobressaltando Kikyou. – As respostas que precisa não estão aqui.

– Por que ela pode dormir enquanto nós fazemos todo o trabalho? – Kikyou perguntou em voz baixa, os olhos fixos na irmã – Kagome foi a causa de tudo isso, e agora fica esperando, como um tipo de Bela Adormecida, que um príncipe venha acordá–la?

– Você tem uma visão tão limitada das coisas, Kikyou... – A sacerdotisa morena apareceu ao lado da jóia, sua expressão indecifrável – Tudo é branco e preto... Existem apenas as vitimas – Fez um gesto delicado com a mão, apontando Kikyou – E os culpados... – Encostou a palma na superfície translúcida da jóia – Se você ao menos tivesse idéia da verdade.

– Eu continuei em meu lugar quando ela o abandonou. – Kikyou deu um passo na direção d a mulher que parecia ignorá–la – Eu aceitei as conseqüências dos atos impensados que ela cometeu. – Estreitou os olhos, apertando as mãos contra o corpo – Eu recebi o castigo por guardar essa maldita coisa enquanto ela apenas se refugiava dentro dela!

– Você é uma mártir, você diz isso desde a primeira vez que entrou aqui – Midoriko voltou sua atenção para Kikyou – Devo ter pena agora? Recompensá–la por toda a dor e sofrimento que passou? – Estreitou os olhos, sua voz adquirindo um tom mais duro a cada palavra que pronunciava. – Talvez deixá–la descansar com sua irmã?

– Eu fiz por merecer!

– Você não fez nada! – Midoriko a cortou. – Renegou suas qualidades humanas com a desculpa de sua _'missão'_. Virou às costas às suas irmãs, quando elas não agiram de acordo com sua vontade. – Encarou a garota em silêncio por alguns momentos esperando algum tipo de mudança em sua expressão. Suspirou quando isso não aconteceu –Eu tinha tanta esperança que os anos lhe trouxessem sabedoria.

– Estou presa nesse mundo frio a mais de cinco séculos! – Kikyou murmurou, desviando os olhos da Sacerdotisa – Forçada a conviver com essa espécie que tanto abomino... Que costumavam ser meus inimigos! – Voltou–se para a irmã, dando mais um passo em sua direção – Ela está apenas dormindo!

– Kikyou...

– Dormindo tranqüilamente nessa maldita jóia enquanto nós buscamos por uma saída para a confusão que ela mesma criou! – Fechou as mãos em punhos, cruzando o pequeno espaço que a separava da jóia.

– Sua irmã está morrendo.

Kikyou parou, as mãos levantadas a poucos centímetros da superfície da jóia. Sentiu toda a cor fugir de seu rosto, enquanto uma letargia espalhava–se por seu corpo. Observou a expressão serena da irmã uma ultima vez antes de voltar–se para Midoriko.

– Impossível. Ela está—

– Kagome ofereceu a própria vida para que vocês tivessem uma outra chance – Midoriko viu a garota estremecer em silêncio e virar–se para a irmã novamente – Ela não fugiu para dentro da jóia, apenas foi absorvida como pagamento.

– Ela não envelheceu.

– Sua energia espiritual foi desgastada. O tempo dela está acabando. – Midoriko acariciou a superfície da jóia com um sorriso triste. – Você reclama por conviver com seus inimigos? Sua irmã sustenta essa realidade, essa chance de vocês se redimirem por seus pecados.

– O que... – Kikyou respirou fundo, as palavras falhando em deixarem seus lábios enquanto observava a irmã de uma forma diferente – O que acontecerá conosco quando ela...

– Nada... – Midoriko virou–se para Kikyou, a ternura em seu rosto desaparecendo. – Quando o poder de Kagome se extinguir, e ela deixar de existir, vocês continuarão exatamente como estão.

– Não está me contando tudo.

– Eu contei tudo, você que esta falhando em entender o real significado.

– Permaneceremos como estamos... – Kikyou repetiu lentamente, abrindo os olhos em espanto – Estaremos presos aqui para sempre.

– Suas chances de terem uma vida normal acabarão quando sua irmã deixar de existir.

– Não é justo! Nós nunca fomos informados disso! – A garota falou irritada, dando um passo na direção da sacerdotisa e sendo repelida pela barreira protetora que a cercava. – Kagome vai morrer e nós não poderemos fazer nada para impedir!

– Preocupando–se com sua irmã? – Midoriko deu um pequeno sorriso – Evolução finalmente... – Murmurou. – A resposta que procura está mais perto do que imagina, mas você não poderá alcançá–la sozinha... – Levantou a mão transportando a garota para fora da sala – Você a decorou quando ainda era uma criança... Todas vocês decoraram.

Kikyou permaneceu em silêncio, observando a porta fechar a sua frente. Fechou os olhos, confusa com a informação que recebera. Tinha descido ali em busca de respostas, mas nunca imaginara que poderia encontrá–las.

Respirou fundo e deu meia volta, decidida a sair daquele lugar. Ficar parada olhando para uma porta fechada não lhe traria beneficio nenhum. Precisa de um lugar calmo, em que não fosse interrompida para poder organizar as informações que recebera naquele dia e tentar extrair algo útil do resultado.

Parou, depois de alguns passos e virou–se para encontrar o corredor vazio. Piscou confusa, ouvindo a melodia cantarolada tornar–se mais alta embora não pudesse ver a fonte.

Fechou os olhos, concentrando–se na canção conhecida. Já havia escutado aquilo antes, mas sua mente negava–se a deixá–la lembrar–se das palavras certas.

– Já faz tanto tempo... – Murmurou, frustrada consigo mesmo.

_'Yuugure chiisana kage ga hashaide' _

**_( Dentro da noite, pequenas sombras dançam)_**

Kikyou abriu os olhos, reconhecendo aquela voz murmurada em seus ouvidos.

_'Watashi o toorisugi ieji e kaette yuku' _****

**_(Eu atravesso as estradas à caminho de casa)_**

– Kagome?

Um riso calmo e cristalino soou a sua volta, fazendo Kikyou estremecer.

_'Ano hi anata to konna fuukei__okutte kawashita ne__futari dake no takaramono o'_****

**_(Aquele dia com você, em um cenário como esse _******

**_Foi trazido para mim_**

**_Um tesouro apenas nosso)_**

– Kagome?

– Pare de lutar, Kikyou – A voz da irmã soou calma e ela continuou a cantarolar a melodia. Ficando mais baixa a cada segundo até que desaparecesse por completo.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOo**

InuYasha suspirou mais alto e olhou desanimado para o irmão que continuava a ignorá–lo. Levantou irritado quando não obteve atenção.

– Qual o problema agora, InuYasha? – Sesshoumaru perguntou sem levantar os olhos do livro que estava lendo.

– Por que estamos aqui novamente? – O rapaz mais novo choramingou, fazendo um gesto com as mãos que abrangia a biblioteca.

– Só se passou um mês.

– Nós saímos ontem!

– Foi uma emergência. – Sesshoumaru respondeu calmamente, ignorando a urgência na voz do irmão.

– Eu quero sair!

– Sabe onde fica a porta.

– Quero ir para a Terra.

– Tome. – Sesshoumaru empurrou um vaso na direção do irmão e pegou outro livro.

– O que diabo quer que eu faça com isso?

– Sei lá. – Sesshoumaru deu de ombros – Você disse que queria terra, aí tem um pouco... Divirta–se.

– ...

Sesshoumaru sorriu, observando o irmão olhar para o vaso como se quisesse atrá–lo em sua cabeça. Puxou o notebook e começou a digitar rapidamente. Tinha que aproveitar o pouco tempo de silêncio enquanto o irmão pensava em outra coisa para reclamar.

– Estou com fome.

– Coma.

– E sono.

– Durma.

– Não tem cama aqui.

– Isso não o impediu de dormir aqui semana passada.

– Inferno! Você é irritante.

– Eu sei.

– Isso não é um elogio.

– Irritar você é uma tarefa que aprimorei durante nossa existência. Considero um elogio quando consigo concretizá–la.

InuYasha sentou novamente, cruzando os braços na frente do peito com a costumeira expressão emburrada no rosto.

Shippou balançou a cabeça, desanimado, enquanto caminhava na direção dos dois com uma pilha de livros em suas mãos. Aquilo não tinha fim. Aqueles dois idiotas já eram insuportáveis por algumas horas, um mês confinado com as constantes discussões e provocações tinha sido o suficiente para enlouquecê–lo. Tinha a impressão de que passaria a eternidade tentando se recuperar daquele trauma.

– Esses são os últimos. – O kitsune falou, colocando os livros em cima da mesa com dificuldade.

– Obrigado, Shippou.

– O que você está fazendo afinal? – InuYasha perguntou, olhando para os volumes grossos e antigos de maneira curiosa.

– Ahn... Lendo?

– Para?

– Saber o que está escrito?

InuYasha gemeu, recostando–se na cadeira e atirando a cabeça para trás.

– Tédio!

– Ok, se prometer parar de gemer como um fantasma eu te dou algo para fazer.

– O que? – Sentou–se direito na cadeira, olhando esperançoso para o irmão mais velho.

– Terminei com esse aqui. – Sesshoumaru apontou para a pulha de livros a seu lado – Pode poupar Shippou e guardá–los.

– Eu. Não. Sou. Seu. Maldito. Escravo! – InuYasha levantou de um pulo e saiu da biblioteca pisando duro antes mesmo que a cadeira que estivera ocupando atingisse o chão.

Shippou suspirou aliviado com o silencio que caiu no ambiente.

– Está me devendo uma, Kitsune.

– Paz... – Foi a resposta sorridente do pequeno yokai.

* * *

**_N.A. – Oi, minna. ( tirando as teias de aranha do fic )_**

**_Faz muito tempo, eu sei. Peço mil desculpas por esse atraso, mas apesar de ter escrito esse capítulo já faz um tempo eu não tinha certeza se deveria ou não acrescentar algo._**

**_Ta pequeno, eu sei, mas as cenas extras que eu tinha escrito ficarão para o próximo capítulo ( que desejo ferozmente não demorar tanto para postar :) )_**

**_Ainda está confuso, vocês devem estar sentindo falta de uma parte constante nos capítulos anteriores, mas foi proposital :P_**

**_Obrigada as reviews do capítulo anterior:_**

**_Kisamadesu – Que bom que a espera anterior valeu... Está aqui também? T–T_**

**_Kagome não ficará para sempre sem fazer nada, apenas... Tinha que aparecer de alguma forma a principio. :D_**

**_Yume Rinku – Oh, você deve estar mesmo me xingando dessa vez. Demorei mais do que a ultima._**

**_Tenha calma que eu chego nas respostas para suas perguntas XD_**

**_Leila Wood – As confusões acabam pouco a pouco, é como um grande quebra cabeça que você tem que montar :D_**

**_Palas Lis – Outra que deve estar com pensamentos assassinos contra minha gentil pessoa!_**

**_Eu juro que as demoras não são intencionais T–T_**

**_CaHh Kinomoto – Eu demorei de novo... ( sorri ) E você me ameaçou algumas vezes... ( sorri mais ) mas ta pronto agora... Não tenha pensamentos assassinos para com sua pobre e bondosa mãe u.u_**

**_Shampoo–chan – Sumida! Apareça mais vezes ao menos para dizer como está ù.u_**

**_Eu gosto da Meg Ryan, mas Cidade dos Anjos é um sonífero para mim P_**

**_Ainda não mudei ( esperando impacientemente que os documentos fiquem prontos), só estou esperando calmamente aqui pelo dia ( tique nervoso )_**

**_Discussões! Eu adoro discussões!_**

**_São tão divertidas! Por isso eu adoro escrevê–las em todos os fics :D_**

**_Kiki–chan – Já ficou careca:D_**

**_Eu realmente adoro discussões!_**

**_Esse capítulo não teve uma missão... É porque eu dividi ele em dois e a missão ficou para o próximo XD_**

**_Garanto que será divertido ( rindo ao lembrar da cena )_**

**_Não foi maldade, garanto ( ok, talvez tenha sido um pouco ), mas eu achei que esse capítulo tinha que ficar assim. Apenas mostrando algumas descobertas, entende?_**

**_Rachel – Que bom que gosta desse fic! Fico imensamente feliz ao saber disso:)_**

**_Perdão pela demora, tentarei não repeti–la._**

**_Rin–chan – Oi!_**

**_Feliz aniversário! ( atrasado, eu sei, mas o que vale é a intenção, certo:P )_**

**_Não pode perguntar coisas que abordarei no futuro!_**

**_Sim, elas foram irmãs no passado. Três sacerdotisas encarregadas de protegerem a Shikon no Tama... E isso é tudo que posso dizer por enquanto :D_**

**_Aya Neko–chan – Eu sempre sou boazinha!_**

**_Demorei como capítulo, mas isso é apenas um detalhe._**

**_Fico feliz que esteja gostando. :)_**

**_Obrigada mais uma vez, mesmo a quem apenas lê._**

**_Espero que gostem do capítulo e digam o que acharam dele, duvidas, etc._**

**_Apenas peço que se alguém for me perguntar algo,faça o favor de deixar e–mail para resposta. Minhas habilidades de adivinha andam meio enferrujadas, entendem? ;D_**

**_Vejo vocês no próximo capítulo!_**

**_Kissus e ja ne,_**

**_Naru _**

**_P.s. – O trecho que eu usei é de uma música chamada Yakusoku (Promessa)._**

**_Só não consigo lembrar quem é o interprete dela._**

**_Como ela ainda vai ser usada no futuro, eu prometo descobrir e contar, ok?_**


End file.
